Another Choice
by Nakamura Nezumi
Summary: Maylene mengira dirinya telah berhasil lari dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai pembunuh profesional yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Namun ketika rekan-rekan pembunuhnya yang dulu mengejarnya, pilihan apa yang ia punya? / "Lari bukanlah pilihan, Maylene." / Sebastian x Maylene. Author sedeng. RnR please.
1. Awal Mula

Another Choice

Summary: Maylene mengira dirinya telah berhasil lari dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai pembunuh profesional yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Namun ketika rekan-rekan pembunuhnya yang dulu mengejarnya, pilihan apa yang ia punya? / "Lari bukanlah pilihan, Maylene." / RnR please.

Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis x Maylene

Genre: Romance & Suspense

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Yana Toboso-sensei. I don't own the characters no matter how beautiful or handsome they are, except the OCs.

Warning: bahasa campur aduk; OC; OOC; author amatir, sedeng, baka, dan.. what the? Saya ngejelekin diri saya sendiri? ==

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

"Apa katamu, Peter? Salah satu agen pembunuh kita menghilang tanpa jejak?" geram sesosok yang berdiri menatap kejauhan lewat jendelanya. Orang yang dipanggil Peter mengangguk.

"Ya... Dalam kurun waktu dua tahun ini, semua orang sudah dikerahkan untuk mencarinya karena gadis tersebut termasuk salah satu sniper andalan kita." Peter menghela napas dan melanjutkan. "Kami masih belum tahu kenapa ia menghilang, namun dinilai dari situasi pos terakhirnya, kelihatannya ia dibawa paksa, Tuan."

Sosok tersebut mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku mau kalian melacaknya. Jadikan kegiatan ini sebagai prioritas utama sementara kita. Ia terlalu banyak tahu dan akan berbahaya. Kalau bisa, bawa dia kembali hidup-hidup. Kalau ia melawan... tembakkan pelurumu tepat menembus jantungnya."

Peter mendengarkan dengan cermat kemudian membungkuk. "Anda bisa mengandalkan saya."

-x-

Maylene mengelapi porselen yang tak ternilai harganya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Ia memastikan tak ada noda tersisa di permukaan benda yang kini mengilap tersebut. Semuanya harus sempurna. Setelah yakin piring hias itu sudah bersih, ia tersenyum memandang bayangannya sendiri di piring tersebut. Kemudian, ia menyimpan benda itu kembali di lemari.

Hari-hari damai terlewati di Phantomhive Manor. Maylene sangat menyukainya; kehidupan ini seratus kali lebih baik dari pada yang dijalaninya sebelum ia dibawa ke sini. Ia mengingat kali pertama ia dibawa—lebih tepatnya, diseret—oleh Sebastian, butler keluarga Phantomhive, ke Manor, dan ia bersyukur karenanya.

Sebastian, astaga.

Kalau saja ia tidak harus berakting bodoh karena diperintah oleh Sebastian, ia akan lebih menyukai kehidupannya. Namun ia tidak boleh menimbulkan kecurigaan musuh-musuh yang mengincar majikannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Karena itu, untuk melindunginya, ia harus menghilangkan kecurigaan terhadap dirinya.

Tapi ia tidak suka terus berpura-pura bodoh. Terkadang itu membuatnya merasa dirinya sendiri sudah menjadi bodoh. Dan kenapa ia juga harus berpura-pura jatuh cinta dengan butler sialan itu?

Ia menghela napas lalu mengambil vas untuk dilap. Tiba-tiba...

"Maylene—"

"KYAAA!"

BRAKK!

Ia terjatuh dari kursi dan menjatuhkan piringnya. Sebastian baru membuka pintu secara tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya. Sebastian melebarkan mata begitu melihat keadaan kacau ini, kemudian menghela napas dan membantu Maylene berdiri.

"Maylene, harus berapa kali kukatakan, jika sedang melakukan sesuatu fokuslah pada pekerjaan itu," tegur Sebastian. Maylene paling benci saat-saat seperti ini, ketika dimarahi oleh Sebastian. Atau Ciel. Karena ia harus merendahkan martabatnya sebagai maid dan terus-terusan meminta maaf. Maksudnya, dulu ia adalah pembunuh yang tidak berperasaan dan pantas ditakuti, kenapa ia harus mengambil peran sebagai maid bodoh yang ceroboh dan dianggap remeh semua orang?

Ia menelan harga dirinya bulat-bulat dan meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku, Sebastian."

Sebastian menatapnya dengan senyum kosong. Seandainya ia tidak membutuhkan maid satu ini untuk menjaga mansion, ia pasti sudah membunuhnya dari dulu. Ia paham, kecerobohan adalah salah satu hal yang tidak dapat diubahnya dari gadis itu selain kebodohannya. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti berharap ia merekrut maid yang lebih tidak ceroboh dan bisa diandalkan.

"Bagus. Tuan Lau dan Nona Ran Mao sedang bertemu dengan Tuan Muda di ruang tamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman di troli. Waktu makan malam nanti, kuharap kaulah yang menuangkan wine di gelas mereka, dan jangan sampai ada insiden yang terjadi," Sebastian memberi instruksi kepada Maylene yang mendengarkan dengan setengah hati. Maylene mengangguk lalu keluar, sebelum kembali tersandung karena pintu.

Sebastian memastikan Maylene pergi cukup jauh, kemudian ia memunguti pecahan vas dan melemparnya keluar jendela. "Kenapa aku harus memperkerjakan maid sebodoh dia?" gumamnya sebal lalu menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dan berjalan untuk mengambil jas hitamnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan membuka pintunya.

Ia menghidangkan makanan tersebut dengan senyum di wajahnya dan berhati-hati supaya semua berjalan sempurna. Ia melihat Bard, Finny, dan Tanaka di pojok, berdiri dengan tegak dan diam. Yang merupakan hal yang bijaksana untuk dilakukan, karena kalau mereka mengakibatkan kekacauan, Sebastian akan menelan mereka hidup-hidup. Sebastian melirik Maylene yang berdiri di belakang troli, puas karena kecerobohannya sedang tidak muncul.

"Lau, kupikir kau akan pergi setelah makan malam?" tanya Ciel sambil melirik Lau yang dengan santai memainkan garpunya.

"Ya, tentu saja. Masih ada urusan yang harus kulakukan dan aku akan mendahulukannya. Atau sang Earl membutuhkanku lebih lama?"

Ciel menatap Lau dan Ran Mao dengan sebal. Ia tidak suka melihat pakaian Ran Mao yang terlalu menonjolkan tubuhnya dan Lau yang sering mengelus paha gadis itu. Ia tidak paham kenapa Lau menganggapnya adik.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sebastian kembali berdiri di samping Maylene dan mengumumkan, "Malam ini, saya telah mempersiapkan sebotol wine khusus yang sesuai dengan menu utama." Sebastian tersenyum lalu membungkuk dan berbisik, "Maylene, sekarang jangan kecewakan aku dan tuang wine di gelas Tuan Lau dan Nona Ran Mao."

Maylene mengangguk. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah karena mendengar nada suara Sebastian yang meremehkan. Ia menghela napas, tersenyum, lalu berjalan ke depan untuk menuangkan wine tersebut. Namun, tanpa disengaja, ia salah memperkirakan jarak kemudian tersandung dan menumpahkan wine tersebut ke lantai. Maylene terkejut pada dirinya sendiri, ia tidak memaksudkan untuk berpura-pura ceroboh, tadi, kenapa insiden tersebut terjadi?

Apakah sifat bodoh telah menjadi kepribadian asli dari dirinya?

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuan Muda! Maafkan aku, Sebastian!" ucap Maylene cepat-cepat. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Ciel sebelum Sebastian sempat memarahi maid tersebut. Senyum Sebastian mulai terlihat lebih mengerikan. "Lebih berhati-hatilah dan tuangkan wine-nya."

Maylene menatap tangannya dengan gugup. Kali ini, ia tidak boleh jatuh ataupun tersandung lagi. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati ke arah Lau dan menuangkan wine itu di gelasnya. Ia menghela napas kemudian berbalik, namun sebelum sempat mencapai tempat asalnya, Sebastian menegur.

"Gelas milik Nona Ran Mao belum terisi, Maylene."

Maylene menahan napas dan membungkuk. "Maafkan saya."

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju Ran Mao. Karena kelewat lega, ia berjalan dengan cepat dan kembali TERSANDUNG tali sepatunya sendiri. Sebelum ia jatuh, pitcher berisi wine yang dipegangnya melayang ke arah kepala Ran Mao. Dengan tangkas Ran Mao menangkapnya, namun wine membasahi kepalanya. Maylene menutup mata karena ia akan jatuh, hidungnya tinggal lima senti dari tanah sebelum ia sadar Sebastian menolongnya.

Kedua mata Ciel melebar. Ia tahu Sebastian akan memarahi Maylene habis-habisan karena ini, namun ia tak dapat mencegahnya. Maylene memang sudah melewati batas.

"Maylene," Sebastian memulai sambil menyuruhnya berdiri. "Aku takut kecerobohanmu telah melewati batas hari ini. Kau telah mempermalukan Tuan Muda di depan Tuan Lau dan Nona Ran Mao. Apa kau sadar kalau saja Nona Ran Mao tidak mencegah pitcher tersebut mendarat di kepalanya, kau pasti sudah membuatnya terbunuh?"

Maylene terdiam. Air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Untuk kali ini, ia bersyukur ia menggunakan kacamata.

"Maylene, hari ini kau dibebastugaskan," Ciel berkata, mencegah Sebastian mengatakan hal yang lebih buruk. Ia melihat tubuh Maylene bergetar. Maylene membungkuk kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia berjalan ke luar Manor dan menarik napas.

Ia membuka kacamatanya dan mencoba menghitung bintang-bintang di langit untuk mengatur napasnya, namun itu tidak berhasil seperti biasanya. Kecewa, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

-x-

Peter tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia mencari dengan teliti agen mereka yang melarikan diri di seluruh Inggris, dan ketika ia tengah kelelahan dan berhenti di depan pintu pagar sebuah Mansion yang dikenalinya sebagai milik keluarga Phantomhive yang terkenal, ia melihat sesosok orang yang sedang dicarinya keluar dari pintu dan menatap langit seperti kebingungan.

Ia mengenali rambut merah panjang itu. Walau dulu rambut merah tersebut diurai dan tidak terurus, sekarang rambutnya diikat dua ke atas yang sama sekali asing baginya, itu tidak dapat mengecohnya. Gadis itulah agen yang dicarinya selama ini. Sebuah senyum mengerikan tersemat di bibir Peter, dan ia pun meraih walkie-talkie-nya.

"Tuan... saya telah menemukan target kita."

-x-

Setelah yakin pintunya tertutup rapat, Maylene berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia menutup pintu kamarnya kemudian berhenti dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Ia menarik napas, kemudian menangis tanpa suara. Bukan salahnya jika ia menjadi seceroboh ini. Bukan salahnya jika ia jadi sebodoh ini.

Tapi kenapa harus ia yang dipermalukan?

Terbersit di pikirannya kalau ia harus meninggalkan Phantomhive Manor. Ia ingin pulang ke rumahnya dan menjalani hidup lain yang tidak menurunkan martabatnya.

Namun dia sudah di rumah. Phantomhive Manor adalah rumahnya. Ciel, Sebastian, Bard, Finny, dan Tanaka adalah keluarganya.

_Hidupku jauh lebih baik di sini. Aku takkan pernah mau melarikan diri_, batin Maylene berulang kali. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan mengingat hal-hal baik yang ditemukannya di sini, walau ia tak bisa menghapus wajah Sebastian yang marah dan kata-katanya yang menusuk dari benaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepala, berusaha berpikir jernih. Ia direkrut di sini untuk melindungi Ciel, bukan untuk memikirkan Sebastian bodoh itu. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kalau ia dan Sebastian bertukar tempat, dan Sebastian-lah yang harus berakting sebagai maid bodoh. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan mengusap air matanya, lalu memakai kacamatanya kembali.

Ia memandang bulan lewat jendelanya. Namun sesuatu mengejutkannya dan tubuhnya serasa membeku. Kemudian ia berbalik, mengunci pintu, dan berjalan cepat menuju ruang makan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia berniat melapor kepada Sebastian tentang apa yang baru dialaminya.

Ia yakin ia melihat ada orang yang tengah mengawasi kamarnya lewat jendela.

-x-

"Dah, Tuan Lau! Dah, Nona Ran Mao!" seru Finny riang sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah kereta kuda yang membawa Lau dan Ran Mao. Bard mendengus.

"Yah, kurasa sekarang waktunya untuk masuk," ujarnya. Menyadari Sebastian tidak merespon, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Sebastian? Ada yang salah?"

Sebastian menatap kegelapan malam lalu menggerakkan bibirnya sesedikit mungkin. "Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Panggil Maylene dan bersiaplah bertiga, aku akan mencoba mengamankan Tuan Muda."

Bard dan Finny menatapnya serius kemudian mengangguk.

-x-

Jantung Maylene berdegup begitu kencang sampai ia sendiri heran kenapa jantungnya tidak meninggalkan rongga dadanya. Ia menyadari bahwa semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruang makan. Sewaktu ia berjalan, ia mendengar langkah kaki lain yang mengikutinya. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya dan meraih kedua pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sedikit lagi ia sampai di jalan keluar pelayan, tempat pasti Sebastian, Bard, Finny, dan Tanaka masih di sana karena mengantar kepergian Lau dan Ran Mao. Begitu ia meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu, seseorang meraih tubuhnya dan membekap mulutnya.

Ia terkejut dan berusaha memberontak. Ia menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Namun orang yang menyanderanya hanya tersenyum dan berbisik halus di telinganya. "Maylene, apakah pantas kau memberi hadiah tendangan bagi kawan lamamu yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa?"

Maylene membeku. Ia mengenali suara itu, suara partnernya dulu, sebelum ia datang ke Phantomhive Mansion.

Suara Peter.

Baru saja Maylene berusaha membuka mulutnya, pintu pelayan terbuka lebar lalu Bard dan Finny masuk. Bard terkejut melihat posisi Maylene yang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Butuh sedetik sebelum ia benar-benar menyadari kalau Maylene dalam bahaya. Finny mengambil payung yang tersimpan di kotak di sebelah pintu dan melemparkannya ke arah Peter, namun pria itu menunduk. Maylene melepaskan bekapan Peter dalam waktu sepersekian detik kemudian melompat dan menghantamkan lututnya ke kepala Peter, mematahkan hidungnya dan membuat kepalanya terhantam ke lantai. Darah muncrat ke mana-mana.

Maylene menunggu sampai Peter tidak bergerak lagi, kemudian menghela napas dan menempelkan jari di nadinya. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai indranya, hanya dengan hantaman singkat tersebut pria itu tewas. Sambil menepukkan tangannya, ia berkata, "Dia sudah tewas. Kurasa aku mematahkan hidungnya dan meretakkan tengkoraknya."

Bard menggelengkan kepala, bertanya-tanya apakah bijaksana bekerja sama dengan gadis yang dapat membunuh lawannya dengan satu hantaman. Maylene menatap Finny dan tersenyum penuh terima kasih kepadanya.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengalihkan perhatiannya, Finny."

"Sama-sama," Finny membalas senyumnya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke mayat Peter yang berada di lantai. "Siapa dia sebenarnya? Sepertinya kau mengenalnya."

Maylene menyilangkan lengannya. "Dia Peter, partnerku sewaktu masih bekerja sebagai pembunuh. Kurasa ia disuruh bosku dulu untuk mengambilku kembali," ucapnya suram. Ia menatap Peter lebih lama kemudian menghela napas. "Kurasa aku harus pergi dari sini."

"Pergi?" sela Bard tajam. "Apa maksudmu dengan pergi?"

"Aku harus pergi dari sini, karena aku telah membunuh salah satu agen yang mereka kirim ke sini. Mereka, kelompok pengejarku, pasti akan menyadari ada yang tidak beres dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku berada di sini. Dan siapa tahu kalau Peter ternyata sudah memberitahu mereka sebelumnya," jelas Maylene kemudian berbalik menatap Finny dan Bard. "Ini demi Tuan Muda juga. Aku tidak ingin melibatkannya ke dalam kegiatan berbahaya ini. Karena itu aku harus pergi."

"Tapi—ini gila! Kau tidak bisa pergi, Maylene!"

"Itu benar. Kau tidak bisa pergi."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka bertiga dan Maylene pun berbalik. Itu tadi adalah ucapan majikannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Di sampingnya berdiri Sebastian dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa ditebak. Maylene membuka mulutnya namun Ciel mengangkat tangannya, mencegah Maylene berbicara, kemudian berkata, "Jika kau pergi, ada kemungkinan mereka akan kembali dan tetap menyerang tempat ini meskipun tahu kalau kau pergi. Maka alasan pergi untuk melindungiku akan sia-sia saja. Juga, walaupun kau berhasil kabur dan mansion ini tidak diserang, pada akhirnya lari tidak akan membawamu ke mana-mana. Kau akan dipaksa menghadapi musuh-musuhmu dan kesempatanmu menang menjadi nol karena kau sendirian. Siapa yang tahu pasti kalau mereka akan membawa sepasukan khusus hanya untuk membawamu kembali?"

Maylene tidak dapat memungkiri kebenaran kata-kata Ciel. Ia mendesah. "Saya memang dipekerjakan di sini untuk melindungi Anda dan mansion. Namun Anda juga harus mengerti, orang ini" –Maylene menunjuk Peter— "hanyalah satu contoh dari kelompok orang yang mengejar saya. Lebih banyak orang akan datang, mereka akan mengincar saya, dan beberapa di antara mereka bukanlah manusia. Situasi ini terlalu berbahaya untuk dilewati oleh orang seperti Anda."

Mata Sebastian melebar mendengar kata-kata Maylene. "Apa maksudmu mereka bukan manusia?"

"Saya tidak tahu, saya tidak tahu," Maylene mencengkeram rambutnya risau. "Mereka tidak bisa mati hanya dengan peluru atau pisau. Dan terkadang mata mereka memancarkan sinar merah yang mengerikan."

Ciel dan Sebastian saling memandang, keterkejutan tampak di wajah Ciel. Kemudian ia berhasil mengontrol diri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti situasinya," Ciel berkata perlahan. "Sudah kuputuskan, kau tak boleh pergi, Maylene. Kita semua akan menghadapi mereka bersama-sama. Sekarang, kau, Bard, dan Finny kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing, kita akan membicarakan hal ini dengan lanjut esok hari."

Maylene, Bard, dan Finny terdiam sebentar sebelum pada akhirnya membungkuk. Maylene membantu Bard dan Finny membuang mayat Peter. Ciel menatap Sebastian yang ekspresinya masih tidak dapat ditebak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Menurut saya, my Lord, keputusan yang Anda ambil cukup bijaksana walaupun bodoh." Sebastian berhenti sebelum melanjutkan dengan nada skeptis. "Apa Anda yakin akan membantu Maylene dalam urusan ini? Anda mendengar penuturannya sejelas yang saya dengar. Beberapa di antara mereka bukan manusia."

"Bukan sifatmu untuk menjadi sepengecut ini," cemooh Ciel sembari berbalik dan membiarkan Sebastian mengikutinya. "Kalau aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tak ada yang dapat mengubahnya. Maylene sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga kecil Phantomhive kita, dan aku bersedia melindunginya seperti ia bersedia melindungiku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Seperti biasa, saya tidak mengerti dan tidak mau mengerti hal bodoh apapun tentang kemanusiaan. Lagi pula, ia hanya seorang pelayan."

"Kau juga seorang pelayan, sekarang, Sebastian. Dan, kurasa kau harus agak melunakkan sikapmu terhadapnya." Ciel berhenti kemudian berkata, "Awasi dia."

Sebastian terdiam kemudian membungkuk dan tersenyum. "Terserah Anda, my Lord."

-x-

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa, Maylene?" tanya Finny khawatir ketika ia, Bard, dan Maylene telah sampai di kamar maid itu. Maylene mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Tenang saja, Finny. Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Tentu saja. Kau lihat tadi, kan, Finny? Berapa banyak wanita di dunia ini yang bisa mengatasi masalah sehebat Maylene?" Bard terkekeh sambil menepuk kepala Finny. "Jujur saja, saat Maylene menghantam kepala bangsat itu ke lantai, aku mulai ragu apakah keputusanku untuk menganggap Maylene orang yang rapuh itu benar."

Maylene tersenyum mendengar pujian Bard. "Yah, kurasa sekarang waktunya tidur. Aku yakin aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Dan kau tahu, Maylene? Kita semua akan menjagamu," ujar Finny ceria.

"Ya, aku—"

Tenggorokan Maylene tercekat ketika ia menatap Bard dan Finny dan menyadari bahwa mereka berada di sini hanya untuk menghiburnya. Rupanya mereka berpikir itu tidak aneh, dan Bard menepuk kepala Maylene lalu mengikuti Finny kembali ke kamar mereka.

-x-

Maylene menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri di permukaan cermin. Ia terlihat lelah dan rambutnya agak berantakan. Ia berusaha tidak acuh dan membuka ikatan rambutnya lalu menyikatnya supaya agak rapi. Tidak ada gunanya.

Ia memikirkan kata-kata Ciel tentang melarikan diri. Ia memikirkan betapa baik Ciel kepadanya. Ia menyentuh kacamata yang bertengger di atas kepalanya. Seragam maidnya, kacamatanya, dan tempat tinggalnya, semua diberikan oleh Ciel. Ia ngeri membayangkan bahwa Ciel bisa tewas karenanya. Baginya, sekarang, Ciel-lah orang yang paling berharga.

Ia tidak dapat membiarkan pengejarnya membunuh Ciel hanya karena Ciel terlibat dengannya.

Ia membulatkan tekad lalu melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia menggantinya dengan pakaiannya yang dulu; pakaiannya sebagai pembunuh. Kemudian, ia meletakkan kacamatanya di meja dan mengambil dua buah shotgun lalu menyimpannya. Ia menatap seisi kamarnya, menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kemudian ia mendesah.

Ia membuka pintu dan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara sama sekali. Ia berjingkat lalu berjalan keluar dari mansion. Baru saja ia membuka pintu untuk keluar, sebuah tangan bersarung meraih tangannya dan menghentikannya. Ia menahan napas karena terkejut kemudian berbalik untuk menghadapi penahannya.

Sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah tampan dan memesona Sebastian Michaelis.

"Lari bukanlah pilihan, Maylene."

~To Be Continued~

A/n

Halo~

Aku cuma numpang di akun ini lho~ Onee-channya Nezumi tercinteh *tebar bunga*

Sejujurnya, ini fanfict Kuroshitsuji dalam bahasa Indonesia pertamaku. Selama ini aku selalu mengetik fanfict Kuro dalam bahasa Inggris walaupun aku orang Indonesia. =w= (Problem?)

Aku suka pairing Sebastian x Ciel, Ciel x Lizzy, dan Sebastian x Maylene. Sayangnya, yang populer di sini hanya pairing SebCiel dan CielLizzy W(TATw) *kemudian menerjunkan diri*

*dead*

*bangkit dari kubur buat iklan bentar*

Karena ini FANfiction, sudah sewajarnya dibuat oleh fans. Bila kalian tidak suka, jangan ngeflame. Just get outta here~

Sekian dan terima kasih. *tepar*

Review please!


	2. Gangguan

Another Choice

Summary: Maylene mengira dirinya telah berhasil lari dari pekerjaan lamanya sebagai pembunuh profesional yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Namun ketika rekan-rekan pembunuhnya yang dulu mengejarnya, pilihan apa yang ia punya? / "Lari bukanlah pilihan, Maylene." / RnR please.

Pairing: Sebastian Michaelis x Maylene

Genre: Romance & Suspense

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Yana Toboso-sensei. I don't own the characters no matter how beautiful or handsome they are, except the OCs. (RONALD KNOX AND CIEL PHANTOMHIVE! Omg, I wish you two were mine :')*slapped by Lizzy*)

Warning: geje, slight pairing, OC, khayalan tingkat kabupaten (?), hasil karya author yang lupa check-up ke RSJ.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Maylene mencoba mengabaikan Sebastian kemudian berlari menjauh. Ia berhasil membuat jarak cukup jauh dari Manor namun tidak dari Sebastian, karena Sebastian menggenggam tangannya erat dan mengikutinya. Maylene mendesah kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana kau bisa—?"

"Menemukanmu?" Sebastian balik bertanya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Mudah. Tuan Muda memintaku mengawasimu, dan aku hanya melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan."

Maylene menghela napas kemudian menyentakkan tangannya paksa dari genggaman Sebastian. Tangannya tidak bisa lepas. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa kabur, ia memaksakan diri menatap Sebastian.

"Lepaskan aku," katanya dingin. Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh? Haruskah?" Sebastian malah mempererat genggamannya, membuat Maylene kesakitan. Maylene mengerang dan memejamkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Maylene lalu menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangan.

"Kau ikut ke Manor bersamaku."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku takut kau harus," bisik Sebastian, menarik Maylene supaya telinga gadis calon ex-maid tersebut sejajar dengan bibirnya. Bulu kuduk Maylene merinding mendengar hembusan napas teratur yang menerpa telinganya. "Kalau Tuan Muda sudah menyuruhku begitu, aku harus melaksanakannya bahkan dengan taruhan nyawaku. Pertanyaannya adalah, haruskah kau bersikeras melawan perintah Tuan Muda dan membiarkanku mematahkan beberapa dari ratusan tulangmu hanya untuk membawamu kembali ke Manor?"

"Kau... tidak mengerti..." Maylene mencoba berbicara dengan normal. "Aku harus... melarikan diri... dari mereka... sebelum mereka melukai... Tuan Muda..."

Sebastian menatap Maylene yang pandangan matanya memancarkan kekeraskepalaan kemudian menghela napas. "Rupanya kau sulit diyakinkan. Aku terpaksa harus mengambil jalan kekerasan."

Maylene memalingkan wajah, menolak menatap langsung mata Sebastian.

"Bunuh saja aku."

"Tentu, suatu hari nanti," jawab Sebastian dingin dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tapi tidak sekarang."

Keheningan yang mencekam meliputi mereka berdua. Maylene menggigit bibirnya sampai terluka kecil demi menahan erangan. Seorang pembunuh, apalagi yang profesional sepertinya, tidak boleh memperlihatkan sedikit pun tanda-tanda kelemahan. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya dari dulu sebelum datang ke Manor, tapi—

Sebutir peluru berdesing di telinganya, menggores pipinya. Darah mengalir dan gadis tersebut tersentak. Ia tidak menduga akan terjadi serangan mendadak.

Baik dia maupun Sebastian menoleh ke arah peluru datang. Dengan kemampuan matanya, ia melihat banyak sosok bersembunyi di balik pohon. Hatinya mencelos dalam perasaan dingin ketika ia menyadari bahwa Manor sudah berada dalam pengawasan mereka.

"Kita tidak punya waktu!" bisiknya cepat dalam ketakutan sembari melepaskan sembari melepaskan tangannya dari Sebastian yang terkejut dan memaksa butler tersebut menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku! Kembalilah ke Manor, lindungi Tuan Muda. Aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Kalau beruntung, aku terbunuh dan mereka menjauh dari sini. Mengerti? Pergilah!"

Kedua mata Sebastian melebar dalam shock. Beruntung kalau terbunuh?

Maylene tidak berharap Sebastian menjawab, melainkan langsung pergi untuk menghadapi musuh-musuhnya. Musuh-musuh yang seharusnya dimusnahkan dari dulu.

Tapi ia tidak ingin melarikan diri. Ia akan membiarkan dirinya terbunuh, karena ia tidak mau ditarik kembali menjadi pembunuh. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat kerabat atau teman dekat korban yang dibunuhnya menangis karena kehilangan, dan ia tidak mau melihat Ciel atau teman-temannya terluka karena dirinya.

Ia menghela napas. Keluarga Phantomhive akan kehilangan satu-satunya maid-nya malam ini.

Tapi bukankah Sebastian bisa membantu Ciel mencari yang lain?

Apa tindakan ini cukup mulia untuk dilakukan?

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan pisau untuk menghalau pengejarnya agar tidak mendekati Manor, seseorang menangkapnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu. Ia benci mengakui ini, namun ia memejamkan mata dalam kepasrahan, berpikir kalau itu adalah hari terakhirnya melihat Ciel... Bard... Finny... Tanaka...

Sebastian...

Sebastian?

"Itu bukan hal yang bijaksana untuk dilakukan, Maylene."

Maylene membuka matanya dan menyadari ia telah diseret—atau, yang lebih halus, dibawa—pergi dari pertempuran yang dinantikannya, oleh butler loyal keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian.

Maylene memberontak dan memukul-mukul punggung Sebastian. "Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti! Apa kau mau Tuan Muda terancam?!" teriak Maylene di antara bunyi desing peluru yang hampir mencapai mereka. Sebastian mendengus mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki niat satu pun untuk menempatkannya dalam bahaya, dan tidak pula berniat untuk membiarkanmu tewas dalam pertempuran tak berguna ini. Perintah Tuan Muda sudah amat jelas; ia memerintahku untuk mengawasimu. Aku tidak akan bisa mengawasimu jika kau bertempur, atau yang lebih parah, sengaja bunuh diri di sana," tukas Sebastian sebal menghadapi kekeraspalaan maid satu itu. Maylene memutar bola matanya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kauserahkan aku kepada mereka, demi keselamatan Tuan Muda yang selalu kaujunjung tinggi itu?" tanya Maylene ketus.

"Mungkin," jawab Sebastian lambat-lambat sementara ia mempercepat larinya menuju Manor. "Tapi perintah awalnya tetap berlaku. Lagipula, aku tidak dapat membiarkan baik Tuan Muda ataupun para pelayannya dalam bahaya terlalu lama."

Maylene mendengus, tahu kalau ucapan Sebastian tadi sama benarnya dengan satu tambah satu sama dengan empat, namun ia membiarkan keadaan di antara mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan sambil merenungkan tindakannya dan kata-kata Sebastian. Rasa bangga memasuki hatinya, hanya terganggu dengan kebingungan yang melandanya ketika ia melihat sosok-sosok pengejar mereka berhenti berlari dan seperti ditarik mundur oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sebastian, memerhatikan bahwa Maylene menjadi diam. Maylene menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Mereka menarik diri, mundur dan berhenti mengejar kita."

"Mungkin mereka memutuskan lebih baik tetap berada dalam kegelapan dan menimbulkan ketidakpastian," terka Sebastian masuk akal. Maylene tidak begitu yakin namun pada akhirnya setuju. Gadis itu mengawasi sosok-sosok yang kemudian menghilang satu per satu di balik pepohonan. Ia harus yakin akan memberitahu Finny bahwa hati-hati ketika berjalan-jalan di taman Manor, kemudian sebuah pemikiran menyedihkan muncul di otaknya. Ia mendengus.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir... biasanya aku dapat dengan mudah merasakan kehadiran orang dengan nafsu membunuh di sekitarku." Maylene mendesah. "Rupanya kemampuan berharga itu telah tumpul karena terlalu lama hidup damai."

Sebastian meliriknya sejenak, lalu sadar ia hanya bisa melihat paling jauh ke punggung Maylene karena dia dihadapkan ke belakang dan sang butler mendekap kakinya. Posisi yang cukup konyol untuk membicarakan hal yang serius.

Sebastian menepis pikiran aneh di kepalanya sambil berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain. "Kau tahu? Bard mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti itu beberapa waktu yang lalu."

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena kami berada di situasi yang hampir-hampir sama."

Sebastian merasakan gejolak aneh di perutnya yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan posisinya yang sedang menaiki tangga cepat-cepat. Sebelumnya ia berhasil menutup pintu jalur keluar pelayan dan menguncinya. Sekarang, tujuan utamanya adalah membawa gadis ini ke hadapan Tuan Muda dan memperingatkan sisa pelayan di Manor tentang bahaya yang menanti di luar.

Setelah sampai, ia mengetuk pintu kamar Ciel dengan perlahan sambil berbisik, "Tuan Muda?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Menghilangkan pikiran buruk dari kepalanya, Sebastian menurunkan Maylene tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya kemudian mengetuk lagi. "Tuan Muda?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Sebastian membuka pintu, Maylene mengikuti di belakang. Setelah mereka berdua masuk dan Sebastian menutup pintu, terdengar sebuah suara mengancam dan sebuah revolver yang diisi dari tempat tidur.

"Siapa itu?"

"Sebastian Michaelis, my Lord."

Ciel keluar dari balik selimut sembari menghela napas lega, kemudan matanya menjadi awas begitu melihat Maylene. "Sebastian, kau tidak bilang kau membawanya ke sini," kata Ciel. Sebastian hanya diam, itu bukan pertanyaan, maka ia tidak berkewajiban menjawab. Ciel pun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maylene, apa yang kaulakukan dengan pakaianmu?"

Wajah Maylene merona merah kemudian Sebastian menjawab untuknya. "Dia berusaha kabur tadi. Saya mengawasinya—seperti yang Anda minta—dan berhasil... mencegahnya," jawab Sebastian dengan senyum licik terpampang di wajahnya. Maylene membuang muka, sebal karena Sebastian menyembunyikan fakta bahwa butler tersebut hampir mematahkan pergelangan tangannya dan menyampirkannya ke bahunya TANPA memikirkan pelecehan seksual.

Ciel menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dan kau memutuskan untuk pergi lagi, Maylene? Sudah kubilang, meski aku tidak menjamin keselamatanmu di sini—"

"Keselamatan Andalah yang perlu dibuat jaminan, Tuan Muda," potong Maylene. Ia tahu sungguh tidak sopan bila memotong pembicaraan orang lain, namun ia tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Ia berjalan menuju gorden dan membukanya sedikit untuk mengintip ke luar. "Kita diawasi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mungkin Peter sudah memberi tahu tempat saya berada."

Maylene berkata dengan nada datar tanpa pernah melepaskan tatapan matanya dari balik jendela, namun ekspresinya menegang. Sebastian mengawasinya dengan ekspresi sedatar dan sekaku yang biasa. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Apa Anda punya rencana?" tanya Maylene memecahkan keheningan, tetap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari luar. Ciel menatapnya sebentar kemudian menyilangkan lengan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa Anda punya rencana?" ulang Maylene. "Anda tidak bisa mengharapkan mereka dalam status tidak aktif selamanya. Mau tidak mau mereka akan bergerak. Dan pada saat itu terjadi, apa yang Anda lakukan?"

Ciel terdiam. "Mau tidak mau kita harus melawan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Kautahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

Menahan emosinya, Maylene menghela napas kemudian mencengkeram gorden jendela. "Anda tidak tahu apa yang Anda katakan, Anda—"

"Pembicaraan ini," kali ini Ciel-lah yang memotong, "terlalu berat untuk dilakukan pada jam dua dini hari. Sebaiknya besok, kau, Sebastian, Finny, Bard, dan Tanaka datang ke ruang kerjaku. Jam sepuluh. Mengerti?"

Maylene berbalik, menatap sorot mata Ciel yang memaksa, kemudian menghela napas. "Semua keputusan berada di tangan Anda, my Lord."

Baru saja Maylene berjalan dan memegang kenop pintu, Ciel menambahkan, "Dan, Sebastian? Pastikan Maylene tetap berada di kamarnya sampai pagi."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian membungkuk. Maylene mendengus dan berjalan keluar, diikuti oleh sang butler.

Setelah yakin Sebastian dan Maylene sudah agak jauh dari kamar tidurnya, Ciel membuka lacinya lagi dan menyimpan revolvernya. Ketika ia berhasil memasukkannya, tangannya terantuk sebuah benda kayu yang keras.

Semata-mata karena penasaran, ia meraih benda keras yang telah menghalanginya tersebut kemudian mengamatinya. Benda itu adalah pigura foto berukuran 20 x 10. Di dalam foto tersebut tersenyumlah enam orang sambil memandang balik kamera. Keenam orang tersebut, adalah Alexis, Francis, dan Elizabeth Midford; serta dirinya sendiri dan kedua orang tuanya.

Foto tersebut paling tidak sudah berumur lebih dari tiga tahun.

Sambil tetap memasang ekspresi datar, ia melepaskan bingkai fotonya dan mengeluarkan lembaran foto lain yang tersembunyi di belakangnya. Foto tersebut adalah foto yang diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kali ini, foto tersebut memuat gambar beberapa orang yang lain dari foto yang pertama. Foto dirinya sendiri, Sebastian, Maylene, Finny, Bard, dan Tanaka di depan Manor. Lebih tampak seperti keluarga daripada foto sebelumnya.

Ciel berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyum.

-x-

Keesokan paginya, Maylene sudah siap bekerja dengan seragam maidnya yang biasa. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Sebastian mengunci kamarnya semalam. Namun maid tersebut tidak dapat memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Ia menghela napas kemudian memandang bayangannya lagi di cermin. Semua terlihat sempurna, hanya saja...

Tunggu. Ada yang kurang. Penglihatannya lebih tajam dari biasanya, apa yang..?

Ah. Ia tidak mengenakan kacamatanya.

Rasa panik mengepungnya. Ia tidak pernah mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya sebagai maid tanpa mengenakan kacamatanya. Setelah mencari-cari di setiap sudut kamarnya selama lebih dari satu jam, ia terpaksa menerima bahwa kacamatanya lenyap.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju tangga utama Manor. Karena penglihatannya lebih tajam dari biasanya, ia kesulitan memperkirakan jarak dan berkali-kali terserimpet kakinya sendiri. Mengutuk kebodohannya karena meninggalkan kacamatanya di sembarang tempat, ia mempercepat jalannya agar bisa cepat sampai di tangga utama, namun—

SRETT!

BRUKK!

"Argh!"

"Maylene? Ini kau?"

Maylene membuka sebelah matanya, setelah tanpa sengaja terserimpet lagi dan menabrak siapapun yang berada di depannya. Anehnya, ia tidak terkejut ketika mendapati lagi-lagi ia berada dalam 'cengkraman' Sebastian, yang hampir ditabraknya sampai jatuh. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Apa sih yang merasukinya?

Lebih dari lima milyar orang ada di dunia ini. Kenapa harus Sebastian yang ditabraknya?

"Maylene?" tegur Sebastian lagi dan lagi. "Kita punya tugas untuk dikerjakan."

Maylene langsung melompat menjauh dari Sebastian sambil berpura-pura membersihkan bajunya. "Maafkan aku, Sebastian."

Yah, ia kembali pada ritual awalnya. Meminta maaf terus menerus, dan berakting bodoh.

Sebastian menyadari ada yang aneh pada wajah Maylene. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang terjadi, Maylene? Kacamatamu ke mana?"

"Justru itulah yang ingin kutanyakan," tukas Maylene tanpa bisa mengubah nada bicaranya. "Kemarin aku meninggalkannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurku. Seharusnya itu tetap berada di sana, namun pagi ini ketika aku bersiap-siap, aku baru sadar bahwa kacamataku menghilang."

"Begitu." Sebastian menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari troli untuk memegang dagunya. "Kau masih bisa bekerja hari ini?"

"Kurasa begitu. Konsekuensinya adalah mungkin aku akan lebih sering menabrak benda-benda hari ini."

"Aku mengerti. Kupikir aku akan meminta Bard atau Finny untuk menemanimu bekerja juga meminta Tuan Muda untuk mengganti kacamatamu."

"Terima kasih."

Pembicaraan mereka dilakukan dengan nada datar dan terdengar biasa, namun mata mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan waspada. Sesekali Maylene mengalihkan tatapan ke luar jendela, di mana ia merasa ada orang-orang yang mengawasinya. Sebastian memahami arti tatapan Maylene, kemudian ia berkata, "Tuan Muda ingin sarapan di ruang kerjanya pagi ini. Kau, Bard, Finny, dan Tanaka dibebastugaskan." Dengan suara yang lebih rendah ia menambahkan, "Panggil mereka untuk ikut datang ke sana."

"Aku mengerti." Maylene membungkuk singkat dan berjalan dengan lebih berhati-hati. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tangga. Ketika ia sampai, ia tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda akan ketiga rekan kerjanya.

_Mungkin mereka berada di dapur_, pikirnya masam sambil berbalik. Ia mengetuk pintu dapur tiga kali. "Bard? Finny? Kalian di sana?"

"Maylene?"

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah wajah Finny yang terlihat cemas. Setelah pemuda tersebut melihat Maylene, wajahnya menjadi cerah. "Maylene, silakan masuk! Apa yang terjadi semalam? Sebastian memang menyebut-nyebut soal kau memutuskan untuk pergi, tapi itu tidak benar kan?"

Berat bagi Maylene menjawab pertanyaan tersebut sekaligus memandang wajah inosen Finny, namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab walaupun singkat. "Dia benar."

Sejenak keheningan menguasai suasana di antara mereka bertiga.

"Bah." Bard menyalakan rokoknya yang lain. Dengan hati-hati ia meniupkan asapnya agar tidak dihirup Finny dan Maylene. "Kau ternyata tidak sepintar yang kuduga, Maylene."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Maylene dengan nada suara yang ia harap tidak begitu terdengar menantang.

"Maksudku ternyata kau begitu bodoh sampai mengira bahwa tidak ada yang bisa melindungimu di sini."

"Bukan itu tujuanku kabur."

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu."

Maylene merasa ingin meledakkan dapur dengan amarahnya, namun ia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"Maka jelaskan dengan lebih baik agar aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Bard mengerutkan kening. "Apa tidak lebih mudah bagimu untuk langsung menjelaskannya saja tanpa harus beradu argumen denganku?"

"Itu tidak penting," Maylene beralasan, kemudian segera mengganti topik. "Sebastian menyuruhku untuk meminta kalian agar datang ke ruang kerja Tuan Muda."

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi?" Kali ini Finny yang bertanya. Maylene mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Soal itu, Sebastian dan Tuan Mudalah yang memutuskan."

"Yah, kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan. Finny, ayo," ujar Bard sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Ia berjalan seperti biasa ke arah pintu, kemudian berhenti ketika ia melewati Maylene. Ia mengacak rambut merah keunguan maid tersebut lalu menambahkan, "Kadang-kadang melihatmu tanpa kacamata itu cukup baik, Maylene."

Warna merah muda kembali muncul di pipi Maylene.

~To Be Continued~

A/n

Konnichiwa~

Nezumi (no Onee-chan) desu.

Yah~ *ngulet* Akhirnya penpik geje ini sampai di chappie 2. Aku bangga. :"

Asal mula penpik ini adalah ketika seniorku Ayano menantangku membuat penpik SebasMaylene. Awalnya ribet, berhubung penpik SebasMaylene itu dikit (banget) dan saya kekurangan inspirasi.

Maka lahirlah penpik geje ini. Siapa mama-papanya? Saya dan lappie. Bangga deh. *meledakkan diri*

Lebih bangga lagi aku waktu tau penpik ini setidaknya telah mendapatkan empat review dari senior-senior dalam bidang Kuroshitsuji tercinta.

So, keep read and review please! I won't know who wants me to continue writing and who wants me to stop unless the readers share their thought about it ^^

(Note: if you make this fic as a favorite, or follow it, I owe you one .)

**THANK YOU TO:**

**SILENT READERS**

**UZUKA MICHAELIS (BIASANYA SAYA JUGA SUKA SEBASCIEL, TAPI LAGI NGGAK MINAT YAOI =.=)**

**IDA-SAN (UPDATED!)**

**FRANKIEZCRAZY (AKU JUGA –MANTAN- FUJOSHI!)**

**AND GUEST (MAKSUDNYA APA XD MAYLENE KAN MEMANG HEBAT DAN CIEL MEMANG BIJAKSANA :b)**

Nah, sekarang,

Mind to RnR?


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Maylene mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Ciel beberapa kali. "Sir, kami sudah datang."

"Masuk."

Tanpa perlu diberitahu untuk yang kedua kalinya, ketiga pelayan tersebut memasuki ruangan. Setelah Maylene menutup pintu, Ciel berhenti berbicara kepada Sebastian dan menatap keempat pelayannya. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Sebastian sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi pada kacamatamu, Maylene," Ciel memulai. "Apa kau yakin kau bisa bekerja dengan baik hari ini?"

"Itu, dan menghindari benda-benda di Manor supaya tidak menabraknya... saya rasa, ya."

"Bagus. Jika ada waktu nanti, akan kubelikan yang baru," kata Ciel dengan nada puas. Kali ini tatapan Ciel beralih kepada Bard dan Finny. "Apa Sebastian sudah memberitahu kalian soal apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Sudah, Tuan Muda," jawab Finny sambil sesekali melirik Maylene yang dengan sengaja menghindari lirikannya.

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alisnya namun tidak berkomentar lebih jauh. "Setidaknya kalian sudah mendapatkan gambaran situasinya." Mata biru milik Earl muda tersebut sesaat tertuju pada dokumen yang dipegangnya. "Pagi ini Sebastian melapor kepadaku. Ia melaporkan apa yang terjadi semalam—termasuk peristiwa kaburnya Maylene" –semburat merah lagi-lagi muncul di pipi maid tersebut— "dan beberapa mata-mata yang telah mengawasi Manor sejak insiden semalam. Aku telah meminta Sebastian untuk menginterogasi mereka tepat sebelum ia membunuh mereka, yang dilakukannya dengan mudah, namun tanpa hasil. Mereka bukan tipe... manusia yang akan membuka rahasia dengan mudah. Meskipun demikian, Sebastian mendapatkan tanda identitas yang diambilnya secara paksa dari tubuh salah satu mata-mata tersebut." Ciel menatap Sebastian, kemudian butler tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan merah dari sakunya dan menunjukkan saputangan tersebut kepada mereka semua.

"Saputangan ini," kata Sebastian sambil membuka lipatan saputangan tersebut, "adalah saputangan yang dibordir dengan lambang khusus Earl of Trancy, The Queen's Spider."

"Maaf?" tanya Maylene bingung. "Siapa sebenarnya... Earl Trancy ini?"

"Alois Trancy adalah salah satu 'pion catur' milik Ratu, hampir sama sepertiku. Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa ia terlibat bisnis kotor yang terselubung di balik reputasinya yang berkilau sebagai seorang bangsawan." Ciel mengernyitkan dahi. "Kembali kepada persoalan utama. Meskipun para mata-mata membawa saputangan yang seharusnya menjadi bukti tak bergerak ini, masih ada kemungkinan bahwa ada orang yang meminta mereka mengenakannya supaya siapapun yang berniat menyelidiki mereka dan menemukan saputangan ini akan langsung menuduh Earl Trancy. Maka dari itu, aku dan Sebastian berniat menyelidiki mereka secara diam-diam dengan satu jalan: mengunjungi Earl tersebut dalam persembunyiannya di Trancy Manor.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Earl Trancy mengirimiku undangan pesta besar yang akan diadakan di rumahnya besok. Sebelumnya aku telah meminta Sebastian untuk membuang kertas undangan tersebut, namun untung saja ia masih menyimpannya. Jadi, kami akan berangkat besok."

Maylene mengerutkan dahi. Kalau urusannya sudah selesai seperti itu, kenapa mereka bertiga harus dipanggil? Kenapa tidak cukup dia saja yang dipanggil?

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Maylene, Ciel melanjutkan dengan seringaian kecil di bibirnya. "Dan kalian bertiga akan diikutsertakan."

Bard, yang sama sekali tidak berkomentar dari awal Ciel membuka rapat, kini mengeluarkan suaranya. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya tajam. "Anda berniat mengirim Maylene langsung ke tempat orang yang kemungkinan besar akan membunuhnya? Pikiran selogis apa itu?"

"Bard! Kau melampaui batas," Maylene menegur dengan tatapan tajam, menyuruhnya diam. Ciel mengangguk dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kaukhawatirkan, Bard. Pada awalnya aku memang berpikir seperti itu, namun jika ia tidak ada, bagaimana kami bisa menemukan orang yang dulu pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya? Bagaimana kami bisa mendapatkan bukti bahwa mereka pernah menyerangnya?"

Mengetahui kalau Bard tidak bisa membalas, Ciel melanjutkan dengan nada lebih lembut. "Kau tahu betul Maylene bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ingat-ingatlah kejadian semalam jika kau masih kurang yakin."

Air muka Bard yang keras melunak sedikit.

"Aku mengerti.."

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, kita semua sepakat. Besok siang kita akan berangkat. Masih ada yang keberatan?" Tidak ada yang merespons. "Bagus. Kalian boleh kembali ke pekerjaan kalian semula."

"Yes, my Lord." Keempat pelayan menjawab dengan serentak. Ciel membiarkan tiga dari pelayannya keluar ruangan. Menyadari Sebastian tidak ikut keluar, ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Sebastian? Seharusnya kau mulai mengorganisir mereka untuk melakukan tugas harian."

"Tidak, my Lord, tidak ada apa-apa, selain..." Sebastian memberi jeda sejenak, menata isi pikirannya dengan cermat. "Hanya saja, saya agak penasaran dengan tatapan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Anda layangkan dengan Maylene. Apakah mata saya menipu, atau dari tatapan tersebut mengandung perasaan semacam... kehilangan dan rasa rindu yang kuat?"

Ciel mengalihkan pandangan sebal. "Jangan membicarakan hal itu seakan kau memahaminya, Sebastian."

Sebastian menyeringai, "Saya mengerti. Baiklah, bila Anda mengizinkan, saya akan kembali ke dapur untuk mengawasi mereka."

Ciel menatap punggung Sebastian yang menjauh sebelum pintu menutupi pandangannya. Ia menghela napas dan mengenyakkan diri di kursi. Sebastian tidak mengerti apa-apa. Sejak kematian Madam Red, entah kenapa ia memandang sosok Maylene sebagai bibinya yang telah wafat tersebut. Ia melihat kemiripan samar antara dia dengan bibinya tersebut.

Sama seperti ia memandang Sebastian sebagai sosok almarhum ayahnya.

-x-

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap sekasar itu kepada Tuan Muda, kau tahu," tegur Maylene sambil mengurus setumpukan piring yang baru dia turunkan dari rak. Ia berniat mengelap semuanya. "Mau bagaimanapun juga, dia tetap majikan kita."

"Aku hanya ingin ia paham bahwa mengirimmu ke tempat sinting itu hanyalah buang-buang waktu belaka," gumam Bard acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu—"

Pintu dapur terbuka kemudian Sebastian masuk. Butler tersebut memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi terkejut. Maylene berhenti berbicara dan berhenti melakukan apa yang sedang dilakukannya sebelumnya, bahkan Bard menggeser tempat duduknya hanya karena terkejut. Sebastian mengangkat tangannya kemudian berkata,

"Tidak perlu sekaget itu. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Maylene."

Maylene melirik Bard, berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan rekan kerjanya tersebut namun kemudian mengalah. "Aku akan segera menyusul, Sebastian."

"Bagus." Sebastian berbalik lalu meninggalkan dapur. Bard dan Maylene saling pandang untuk sementara.

"Apa yang kautunggu?" tanya Bard ketus. "Cepat penuhi panggilan Mr. Sebastian-mu tersayang."

Maylene baru saja hendak membantah, namun kemudian menutup mulutnya. Tidak ada gunanya memulai pertengkaran pagi-pagi. Maka dengan tak kalah ketusnya Maylene berjalan ke luar dapur, tak lupa membanting pintu keras-keras.

Mendengar itu, Bard hanya bisa membanting pisaunya.

-x-

Keesokan harinya, seluruh penghuni Phantomhive Manor—kecuali Tanaka yang tidak ingin meninggalkan Manor—berangkat ke kediaman keluarga Trancy.

Anehnya, keheningan yang tidak biasa menyelimuti suasana di antara keempat pelayan tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berbicara, tertawa, atau bertengkar. Ciel tentu tidak menganggap ini aneh, namun Sebastian sebaliknya.

Ia rasa ada yang aneh pada Maylene tepat setelah ia berbicara dengan gadis itu. Yah, pembicaraan mereka memang tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai pembicaraan ringan, namun seharusnya itu tidak sampai terlalu membebani pikiran gadis itu, kan?

Sebastian tidak dapat memikirkan alasan kenapa Maylene tetap diam sampai sekarang.

Perjalanan mereka ke Trancy Manor tidak dirintangi oleh hambatan yang berarti. Segera setelah sampai di sana, Ciel memberi isyarat bahwa Sebastian dan Maylene harus mengikutinya masuk duluan sementara Bard dan Finny harus mengurus kereta kuda.

Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia pernah diajak ke dalam urusan khusus majikan tersayangnya itu.

Tepat setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam Trancy Manor, seorang bangsawan dan butlernya menyambut mereka. Ciel-lah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa mereka disambut.

Ciel membungkuk, meletakkan tangan kanan di dada kirinya sambil menyapa Alois. "Alois Trancy."

Mata biru muda Alois melebar. Ia mengamati Ciel dari atas sampai bawah, seakan tidak benar-benar yakin yang dihadapinya adalah Earl Phantomhive yang terkenal itu. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda."

Sekilas mata Alois memancarkan kegembiraan yang amat sangat, namun pancaran tersebut menghilang sama cepatnya seperti kemunculannya, digantikan oleh ekspresi hormat yang biasa.

"Bagiku juga," jawabnya dengan nada ceria. "Kita sama-sama pion catur milik Ratu, eh? jadi lebih baik jika kita memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti sederajat!"

Sementara Ciel dan Alois bertukar sapa dengan sopan—walaupun sifat Alois yang kekanak-kanakan itu harus dengan susah payah ditanggapi Ciel tanpa menunjukkan pengurangan rasa hormat—Maylene, yang berdiri tepat di samping Sebastian, mencuri-curi pandang terhadap butler pribadi Alois, Claude Faustus.

Claude berpostur tinggi tegak dengan ekspresi stoic di wajahnya yang hampir tidak menampakkan perasaan apapun selain ketidakpedulian. Rambutnya disisir rapi, dan pakaiannya hitam pekat dari atas sampai bawah. Ia menggunakan kacamata berbingkai persegi panjang yang lensanya menutupi mata kuning gelapnya. Secara keseluruhan, ia sempurna.

_Ia sangat mirip dengan Sebastian_, pikir Maylene. Gadis tersebut mendadak diliputi kegelisahan karena ia merasa ia pernah melihat Claude sebelumnya. Tapi, di mana?

Menyadari tatapan penuh ingin tahu Maylene terhadapnya, Claude menelengkan kepala untuk menyambutnya. Maylene merasa wajahnya panas. Tanpa disangka-sangka, butler tersebut memiringkan bibirnya membentuk senyum singkat.

Senyum tersebut menghilang dalam sekejap.

Maylene mengerjapkan mata kebingungan. Rona merah belum saja menghilang dari wajahnya, Sebastian sudah melebarkan tangan kirinya, menghalangi Claude dari pandangan Maylene. Kesal karena diinterupsi, Maylene menatap Sebastian yang tidak mengubah ekspresinya sedikit pun. Sebastian menatap balik mata merah maid tersebut tanpa keraguan sedikit pun, lalu berbisik.

"Setiap orang adalah musuhmu kali ini. Jangan cari gara-gara. Tetap diam."

Maylene mencoba membantah dengan mengatakan bahwa dari tadi ia memang sama sekali tidak bersuara dan jika semua orang musuhnya, maka Sebastian pun juga, namun Sebastian hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, memaksa Maylene untuk diam. Sambil mendengus, Maylene mengembalikan tatapannya kepada Ciel dan dengan perasaan agak lega Sebastian menyingkirkan tangannya.

Demon butler tersebut mengerling Claude dengan sudut matanya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk kata-kata tanpa suara.

_Claude Faustus_...

Alois menjejali Ciel dengan berbagai pertanyaan riang yang dijawab Ciel dengan keengganan yang nyata. Kebanyakan pertanyaan Alois menyangkut tentang pesta, kostum apa yang akan dipakainya; siapa pasangan dansanya; dan apa yang seharusnya dihidangkan di pesta nanti. Ketika pemuda berumur 14 tahun tersebut sedang berceloteh riang tentang dekorasi ballroom, Claude menyelanya.

"Maafkan saya, Master." Claude membungkuk. "Akan tetapi, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan sudah waktunya untuk bersiap-siap."

"Aku mengerti." Alois mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya sedikit kepada Ciel. "Dah, Ciel! Sampai jumpa nanti!" serunya riang sambil melenggang pergi dari koridor dengan Claude mengikuti.

Ciel menunjukkan senyum terpaksa sedikit, lalu menghela napas dan berbalik menghadapi butler dan maid setianya. "Kalian dengar kata-kata Trancy tadi? Para pelayan diizinkan mengikuti pesta asal mereka juga menyamar menggunakan kostum. Ada kemungkinan orang-orang yang memburumu, Maylene, tahu rencana kita untuk menghadiri pesta ini dan mereka akan datang. Ini kesempatan besar untuk mengetahui identitas mereka." Ciel berhenti sebentar. "Dan, Sebastian, beritahu Bard dan Finny lalu selidiki Manor ini. Aku mencium sesuatu yang... aneh dan tersembunyi."

Kedua pelayan membungkukkan tubuh mereka sambil berkata, "Yes, my Lord."

Baru saja Ciel berjalan sekitar dua langkah dari tempatnya tadi, ia berbalik lalu berbisik sedikit kepada Maylene. "Coba ubah penampilanmu. Tanpa kacamata yang melindungi matamu, kau kehilangan satu dari sedikit benda yang bisa kaujadikan alat penyamaran."

"Saya mengerti."

-x-

Alois berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil dan sesekali mengitari Claude. "Kau lihat tadi, Claude? Ciel Phantomhive! Yang asli! Tidak kusangka aku dapat benar-benar bertemu dengannya!"

Claude hanya mengerling masternya, tidak berniat memberi komentar apapun. Alois terus mengitarinya, kemudian memutar tubuh dan berpose lalu menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Olé!" serunya. Mendapati bahwa Claude sama sekali tidak terkesan, Alois berhenti dan mengganti mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Gadis itu..."

"Miss Maylene, Master."

"Ya, Maylene. Deskripsinya tepat dengan perintah." Alois berjalan menjauh. "Awasi dia. Akan kuurus Ciel."

"Yes, your Highness."

-x-

Sebastian mengikatkan pita dengan benar di kerah baju Ciel. Selesai sudah. Kostum bajak laut yang dipilihkan Elizabeth untuknya pas sekali. Warnanya didominasi oleh biru dan hitam. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja pakaian tersebut kelihatan mewah dengan banyaknya hiasan yang dilekatkan di sana. Ciel tidak tampak terlalu antusias saat mengenakannya, dan Sebastian tahu betul Ciel hanya mau tampil dengan baju sekonyol itu karena didesak Elizabeth.

"Sudah selesai, Tuan Muda."

Sambil melirik sekilas pantulan bayangannya di cermin, Ciel mendengus kemudian berbalik, menyarungkan pedangnya. "Ayo. Sudah waktunyakah?"

"Benar." Sebastian memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sebelum menambahkan, "Apa Anda sudah sangat kepengin bertemu Lady Elizabeth? Biasanya, Anda akan sibuk berkomentar betapa konyolnya kostum yang Anda pakai kali ini dan menunda-nunda waktu tampil di depan orang banyak."

Ciel meliriknya dari samping. "Aku hanya tidak mau melihat pantulan diriku yang menyedihkan itu di balik cermin lebih lama lagi. Dan jika kau ingin kubunuh, kusarankan untuk lebih banyak mengomentariku. Kau sendiri, dengan kostum kucingmu itu, apa kau merasa keren?"

Seringaian jail muncul di wajah Sebastian. "Saya tidak peduli apa yang orang akan katakan. Saya mengenakan kostum ini atas kemauan sendiri," jawab Sebastian dengan nada hormat seperti biasa. Ciel hanya mendengus sebagai tanggapan.

Sebastian mendampingi Ciel turun dari kamar sementaranya menuju ballroom. Untung saja sudah lumayan banyak orang yang hadir, sehingga ia tidak terlalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun—

"CIEEEEEEEL! Ciel Ciel Ciel Cieeeeeeeel~!"

"Ah!"

Elizabeth—yang mengenakan pakaian khas bangsa Indian—menerjangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sempat mengamati lingkungan di sekitarnya. Maidnya, Paula, berlari-lari kecil di belakangnya supaya dapat mengejarnya. Ciel berhasil menangkap Elizabeth dengan susah payah, lalu mereka berputar-putar sebentar. Seakan sudah merasa pusing dengan putarannya, Elizabeth menghentikan gerakannya lalu menatap Ciel. "Ah, Ciel! Kaulihat? Pakaian yang kupilih untukmu itu sangat cocok!" puji Elizabeth riang.

"Cocok bagaimana?" balas Ciel sambil mengalihkan tatapannya, semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Elizabeth hanya tersenyum melihat reaksinya, kemudian menatap Sebastian. "Sebastian! Kostummu manis sekali!" komentarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih, Lady," jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk. Ia menyunggingkan senyum menyindir cukup terbuka agar tuan mudanya bisa melihatnya. Elizabeth balas tersenyum tanpa menyadari bahwa senyuman Sebastian ditujukan untuk menyindir, kemudian ia melongokkan kepala melihat-lihat apa yang ada di balik Ciel.

"Ciel? Ketiga pelayanmu itu ke mana? Tadi siang kulihat kau datang di sini bersama mereka..."

"Maksudmu Bard, Finny, dan Maylene?" Ciel mengamati sekitarnya. "Mungkin masih agak sibuk dengan kostum mereka. Aku belum melihat mereka sejak siang ini."

"Tuan Muda!"

Orang-orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba muncul, berjalan berderetan, lengkap dengan kostum mereka. Finny telah menyisir rambut oranye cerahnya ke belakang. Jepit rambutnya menghilang entah ke mana. Ia juga mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hijau tua dari atas dari bawah dan kumis palsu berwarna abu-abu, dan itu semua cukup membingungkan Ciel. Sedangkan Bard... tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan efek yang ditimbulkannya. Ciel sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang berusaha diutarakan Bard lewat kostumnya.

Sebastian mengerutkan dahi melihat kostum Finny. "Finnian, apa yang kaupakai itu? Kau sedang menyamar menjadi apa, sebenarnya?"

"Tanaka!" jawab Finny riang. "Tanaka tidak berangkat ke sini, padahal ia sudah mengepak bajunya... dan baju itu ketinggalan di kereta. Karena aku tidak mau repot-repot mencari kostum lain, maka aku meminjamnya."

Setelah menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai, Sebastian menghela napas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Bard. "Dan kau?"

"Percuma, Sebastian. Kalaupun kujelaskan padamu kau tidak akan mengerti," kata Bard sambil terkekeh.

"Saya hanya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan saya tadi hanyalah orang aneh yang mengenakan kostum inspektur seperti milik petugas Aberline dengan modifikasi yang... unik."

"Wow. Itu sangat menusuk."

Sebastian mendengus, menahan tawanya sebelum keluar lebih keras dan mempermalukan diri sendiri. "Dan? Di mana Maylene? Seharusnya dia bersama kalian, kan?"

Bard dan Finny saling pandang. Tatapan mereka menyembunyikan keceriaan dan keisengan. Sebelum Sebastian dapat bertanya lebih jauh, mereka memisahkan diri dan seorang gadis yang mereka sembunyikan di belakang pun tampak. Gadis itu, adalah Maylene.

Rambut merahnya yang panjang disikat halus lalu digelung ketat di atas kepalanya, namun ia membiarkan poninya tetap menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia juga mengenakan gaun panjang ringan berwarna merah muda yang ujungnya tidak sampai menyentuh lantai. Gaun itu terlihat simpel dan tidak begitu banyak memiliki hiasan, hanya dua buah pita panjang di pinggangnya yang dibuat simpul kupu-kupu di belakang dan beberapa hiasan pokok di bagian atas gaun.

Secara keseluruhan, ia mirip sekali dengan Madam Red.

Mata Ciel dan Elizabeth melebar melihat dandanan Maylene. Tidak ada siapapun—kecuali para pelayan—yang dapat menduga bahwa maid tersebut memiliki kemiripan yang amat sangat terhadap bibi Elizabeth dan Ciel yang sudah wafat beberapa bulan yang lalu kecuali Bard dan Finny. Kedua pelayan Ciel itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka, kemudian Bard bertanya, "Bagaimana, Tuan Muda?"

Ciel tampak tidak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikan perasaan terkejutnya. Ia pun menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berhasil menemukan suaranya sendiri.

"Aku... terkesan," komentar Ciel sambil memaksakan senyum. "Kau berniat untuk menyamar jadi siapa, Maylene?"

Wajah Maylene merona merah. "Saya hanya berniat tampil dengan perlengkapan seadanya, Tuan Muda, dengan seragam maid saya. Namun Bard dan Finny tiba-tiba mengusulkan ini semua..."

"Terlintas di pikiran saya bahwa, walaupun samar, Maylene cukup mirip dengan Madam Red! Dan bagaimana kalau Maylene menyamar menjadi beliau saja?" jawab Finny riang. "Lagi pula, kostum yang kami miliki terbatas..."

Elizabeth juga pada akhirnya menemukan suaranya. Ia menatap Maylene dengan perasaan—apa itu—rindukah? "Kau cocok dengan pakaian itu, Maylene."

"Terima kasih, Lady."

Tidak lama kemudian, suasana tegang di antara mereka menghilang karena musik telah dimainkan dan Elizabeth buru-buru menarik Ciel ke lantai dansa. Maylene menonton mereka sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat kecanggungan majikan mudanya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Ciel tidak begitu bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya bisa dilakukan kepala keluarga Phantomhive tersebut.

Sebastian mengagetkannya. "Kulihat kau tidak seperti dirimu yang biasa."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat dirimu yang dulu? Sebelum kelompok pembunuhmu mengejarmu?"

"Ah, ya," ucap Maylene. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku masih seperti itu, kau tahu. Tipe ekstra-ceroboh dan ekstra-idiot. Namun kupikir, tidak ada gunanya menghancurkan kehormatan Tuan Muda di saat-saat penting seperti ini."

"Begitu." Sejenak keheningan menyelimuti mereka. "Well, kudengar dari Tuan Muda bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu juga akan datang ke acara ini."

"Betulkah?"

"Sejauh ini Tuan Muda belum pernah berbohong kepadaku, kecuali soal manisan dan kue."

Maylene membiarkan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya lagi. Sebastian tersenyum mendengarnya. Setelah itu, pembicaraan di antara mereka tidak lagi sekaku biasanya. Maylene sudah bisa mengutarakan seluruh hal yang ada dalam pikirannya tanpa kecanggungan dan tanpa mengetahui alasan mengapa ia sampai bisa seperti itu. Sebastian pun terlihat menikmatinya. Semua berjalan begitu lancar sampai seseorang mengganggu mereka.

"Halo, Miss...?" sapa Claude, tidak terlihat begitu yakin dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Maylene," sambung Maylene. Wajahnya kembali merona merah. "A-ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku akan sangat senang bila kau bisa menemaniku untuk beberapa waktu, Miss."

"Cukup panggil aku Maylene. Ya, aku ikut." Maylene melirik Sebastian. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Ekspresi Sebastian menjadi dingin. "Tergantung dari sudut mana kau melihatnya."

Maylene menaikkan sebelah alis mendengar jawaban dingin Sebastian, namun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal itu terlebih lanjut dan mengikuti Claude. Sebastian, yang merasa ditinggalkan, mundur lalu membiarkan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan dinding, lalu bersedekap.

Sebastian yakin benar tadi Claude melayangkan senyum mengejek kepadanya. Ia kehilangan mood untuk berbicara lagi.

Claude membawa gadis berambut merah itu ke sudut ballroom. Maylene sendiri agak bingung. Claude telah membawanya ke tempat di mana orang-orang bisa melihat mereka namun tidak akan bisa mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan. Diam-diam tangan kanannya menyentuh sebuah shotgun yang diselipkan di balik gaunnya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa aman.

Kedua mata Claude menangkap gerakan tangan Maylene, lalu pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Suaranya membuat bulu kuduk Maylene merinding. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh seseorang dalam keadaan setegang itu, Miss."

Jantung Maylene berdegup kencang dalam ketakutan ketika mendengar frasa yang diucapkan Claude. Ia merasa pernah mendengar frasa tersebut, dulu sekali, tapi ia tidak yakin. _Jangan bilang kalau dia_… "Maaf? Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku, nona. Sudah jelas bahwa kita diawasi—bukan oleh butler keluarga Phantomhive itu, namun oleh orang-orang yang dulu pernah kaukhianati," bisik Claude dekat ke telinga Maylene. Dengan sengaja butler tersebut menggunakan jemari tangannya yang bersarung tangan untuk—dengan lembut—memaksa Maylene untuk menatap balik matanya. "Apa sekarang kau sudah berhasil mengingatnya, Miss Maylene?"

Kedua bola mata Maylene melebar dalam keterkejutan ketika ia melihat sekejap sepasang mata milik Claude berubah warna dari kuning ke merah keunguan. Warna mata itu. Warna mata yang entah sudah berapa lama menghantuinya. Warna mata yang mengingatkannya akan kehidupan yang telah lama ditinggalkannya.

"Jadi," Maylene mencoba tetap tenang sementara jantungnya terus berdegup kencang karena ketakutan dan entah kenapa benaknya terus menjeritkan nama Sebastian. "Jadi, kau sengaja mengajakku berdansa untuk menjauhkanku dari pengawasan dan supaya kau bisa membawaku kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu diam-diam? Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka, kan?"

Claude mendengus sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sejenak. "Kau salah. Aku mengajakmu menjauh dari teman-temanmu bukan untuk menculikmu, tetapi untuk memperingatkanmu akan bahaya yang berada di sini. Dan aku bukan salah satu dari mereka, setidaknya, bukan lagi, karena aku sudah melarikan diri dari kelompok menjijikkan itu."

Belum saja kelegaan yang sejenak merayapi tubuh Maylene menenangkannya secara penuh, Claude melanjutkan, "Tetapi, majikanku yang sekarang telah dengan sukarela menggabungkan diri dengannya dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya. Aku terpaksa mematuhi perintah majikanku karena suatu hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan kepadamu. Maka dari itu, aku hanya bisa memperingatkanmu. Jika kita beruntung, aku bisa mengeluarkanmu dengan aman dari sini."

"Begitu… kalau ini tidak terkesan kasar, aku ingin bertanya lagi." Maylene memulai sembari melirik-lirik cemas kepada Ciel dan Sebastian. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih untuk memperingatkanku? Baik ketika aku dihabisi maupun tidak, tidak akan ada efeknya bagimu, kan? Bahkan dulu, kau malah merupakan salah satu dari banyak orang yang menyiksaku..."

Claude menatap balik mata merah Maylene. Seutas senyum hangat teruntai dari bibirnya. Suaranya melembut. "Aku berutang nyawa kepada almarhumah ibumu, nona, tidak lama setelah kau melarikan diri. Sudah sepantasnya aku membayarnya kepada pewaris namanya selagi aku bisa."

"Tunggu—kau kenal ibuku?" tanya Maylene yang tidak pernah mengetahui apapun tentang keluarganya. Rasa haus informasinya muncul.

"Tentu. Berkat beliaulah aku bisa melarikan diri."

"Siapa di—"

Lagi-lagi Maylene tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan apa yang diinginkannya lebih lanjut. Musik berhenti mendadak dan Claude mengalihkan perhatiannya sementara dari Maylene. Kembali, ekspresi butler keluarga Trancy itu menjadi kaku. Maylene mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi dan tidak mendapatkan hasil apa-apa selain kerumunan orang meluas, namun Claude berbisik di telinganya.

"Ratu dan beberapa bangsawan penting telah datang. Aku akan kembali ke tempat Master. Akan tetapi, masih banyak yang harus kujelaskan kepadamu. Lewat tengah malam, seusai pesta, sebelum kau pulang, datanglah ke servants' quarter. Kita bicara lebih banyak di sana. Coba buat alasan kepada tuanmu."

Maylene hanya bisa mengangguk kecil untuk menanggapi. Setelah yakin Claude telah cukup jauh dan tidak dapat melihatnya lagi, ia berlari kecil ke arah majikannya. Sebastian telah berdiri di samping Ciel yang sibuk berbasa-basi dengan Ratu yang juga ditemani seorang butler berambut abu-abu. Dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya, Ciel tampak agak canggung karena Ratu memperlakukannya seperti kenalan dekat.

Maylene dengan hati-hati bergabung dengan Ciel, berdiri di belakang Sebastian. Maylene mendengar banyak hal yang menurutnya tidak begitu penting, seperti bahwa keamanan dalam Trancy Manor akan dilipatgandakan karena sang Ratu akan menginap di sini, dan lain-lain. Pada awalnya ia berniat untuk tidak menonjolkan diri, namun entah kenapa Ratu berhasil mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Hei! Ciel, kau tidak bercerita tentang maid barumu?" tanya Ratu dengan ramah sembari memiringkan kepala untuk dapat melihat Maylene lebih jelas. Wajah Maylene merona merah kemudian ia maju selangkah demi membungkuk hormat kepada sang pemimpin Inggris.

"Namanya Maylene. Ia sudah bekerja untukku sejak dua tahun lalu," terang Ciel sambil melirik Maylene sekilas. "Aku memang belum pernah membawanya ke acara formal sebelumnya."

"Suatu kehormatan untuk dapat bertemu dengan Anda, Yang Mulia."

"Untukku juga," sahutnya dengan riang. "Oh, dan perkenalkan. Ini butler baruku, Ash Landers. Dia baru bekerja sejak kemarin."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan butler lama Anda?" Ciel mengerutkan dahi. Butler lama ratu, dua orang pemain pedang hebat bernama Charles Phipps dan Charles Grey, bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan begitu saja menelantarkan pekerjaannya. Ratu menatapnya dengan tampang sedih.

"Oh, entahlah. Dua hari yang lalu mereka mengajukan permintaan pengunduran diri. Sejak itu aku belum mendengar berita tentang mereka." Ratu melirik Maylene kemudian entah mengapa menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Nah! Lebih baik kita tidak meracuni diri dengan hal-hal menyedihkan yang telah terjadi, eh? Sebaiknya aku mulai menyapa kenalanku yang lain. Sampai jumpa nanti, Ciel…"

Ciel membungkuk hormat kemudian Ratu dan butlernya pergi. Kemudian Earl muda tersebut memberi Maylene pandangan meminta informasi.

Maylene tidak dapat menolak.

-x-

Trancy Manor, Servants' Quarter, 01.45 am.

Sesuai dengan pesan Claude, Maylene berjalan sendirian ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan. Agak sulit berjalan ke sana tanpa diketahui siapapun, karena Scotland Yard berjaga di setiap koridor, namun toh Maylene bisa mengatasinya.

Gadis itu menunggu agak lama di tempat yang gelap itu. Ia hanya membawa sebatang lilin sebagai penerangan. Ia mendengar bahwa koridor itu sudah lama tidak digunakan sejak mantan maid keluarga Trancy, Hannah Anafeloz, meninggal dunia.

Di saat-saat biasa, itu mungkin akan menakutinya. Namun ia sedang tidak merasa jadi diri sendiri. Karena bosan, ia menjelajahi koridor tersebut. Semua kosong dan tidak ada yang menarik. Tiba-tiba ia tersandung sesuatu.

Kesal pada kecerobohan sendiri, ia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang menyandungnya.

Sebuah kaki.

Dan kemudian, ketika dengan tatapan horor ia mengarahkan lilin ke samping agar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang yang kakinya ia sandung.

Orang yang ia nantikan.

Claude.

.

.

.

=TBC=

Sorry for the late update, tapi saya agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini gara-gara tugas-tugas yang menumpuk-numpuk di meja saya ( ._.)/ #inibukanbelajarkataulang

Okeeeeee...

Thanks to: silent readers (lucu gak sih ternyata fanfic saya ini dilihat oleh lebih dari 100 orang tapi cuma 5 yang review-_-), Guest, FrankiezCrazy, Ida, Uzuka Michaelis, Kuro Ichizaki, my lovely nee-chan: Yume, yang selalu nuntut fanfic ini agar cepat diselesaikan :p, dan listrik. Terima kasih karena tidak mati saat saya menggunakan komputer untuk mengetik ini.

Akhir kata,

Boleh minta kritik dan sarannya?


	4. Chapter 4: Extreme Prejudice

"Tidak mungkin," kata Ciel terkejut, cangkir teh yang sedang dipegangnya agak miring dan cairan di dalamnya tumpah sedikit. Dengan sigap Sebastian menyeka tumpahan itu dengan saputangannya. "Aku pasti salah dengar."

"Anda tidak salah dengar sama sekali, _my Lord_. Apa yang terlintas di benak Anda serupa dengan apa yang baru saya beritahukan."

Ciel meletakkan cangkir tehnya. Ekspresi pemuda berumur 13 tahun itu dipenuhi kebingungan. Ia mengernyitkan dahi. "Kaubilang Claude terbunuh kemarin malam, dan sekarang Scotland Yard sedang menyelidiki kematiannya?"

"Ya, Tuan Muda."

"Maylene benar-benar dalam bahaya."

Bahaya? Sebastian mengerutkan dahi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada mereka?

-x-

6 jam yang lalu...

Sebastian tengah berjalan sendiri di sisi koridor, mengawasi bayang-bayang cahaya lilin yang muncul beberapa meter di depannya dalam kebosanan yang nyata. Terikat kontrak kepada seseorang yang memiliki kendali atas dirimu itu menyusahkan, terutama jika orang tersebut memerintahkanmu untuk membuntuti orang lain yang tidak ingin kau buntuti.

Beberapa menit yang tenang berlalu, sampai telinga Sebastian menangkap bunyi helaan napas terkejut yang disertai dengan suara jatuhnya satu-satunya sumber penerangan di sana. Kemudian semua gelap gulita dan dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi. Meskipun begitu, Sebastian tidak dapat membiarkan orang yang harus ia buntuti menghilangkan jejaknya begitu saja.

Butler tersebut berlari tanpa suara menuju tempat terakhir cahaya lilin berada, namun tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang menabraknya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan maid ceroboh itu?

"Maylene?" Sebastian berkata dengan nada bosan. Hal ini sudah terjadi beratus-ratus kali.

"Sebastian! Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Tuan Muda memintaku untuk mengawasimu, ingat?"

"Ah." Wajah merah Maylene mendadak kehilangan warnanya begitu gadis itu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. "Sebastian, kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Kenap—?"

Terpandang oleh Sebastian dengan matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan, tubuh yang kini terbaring di koridor. Matanya yang merah beralih dari koridor ke tangan Maylene yang agak berlumuran darah. "Kau membunuhnya? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia sudah mati saat aku datang ke sini!" tukas Maylene panik. "A-aku mencoba mengecek apa dia masih hidup atau tidak dengan cara meraba denyut nadinya, namun..." Maylene menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari meremas-remas tangannya yang dingin, terguncang.

Belum sempat Sebastian menanggapi, mereka mendengar suara-suara kaki mendekat yang disertai dengan suara gumam heran. Makin lama makin dekat.

"Scotland Yard," gumam Sebastian. Secara refleks ia meraih tangan Maylene dan menariknya, menuntunnya menjauhi tempat itu. maylene membiarkan Sebastian menunttunnya karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus ke mana. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengar suara-suara terkejut dari koridor yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

Sebastian sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek seberapa jauh mereka telah pergi, melainkan terus berjalan dan menatap ke depan. Sesekali berbelok atau berdiri diam sambil memikirkan ke mana arah yang harus mereka tempuh. Tidak lama kemudian Sebastian telah membawa mereka ke dalam suatu ruangan yang berdekorasi sederhana.

"Untuk sementara, kita akan berada di sini," kata Sebastian sembari menutup pintu setelah Maylene masuk. Maylene menatap isi ruangan dengan rasa ingin tahu. Ruangan itu hanya berisi sebuah kursi yang terletak miring di samping kanannya, sebuah tempat tidur sederhana yang berada di tengah ruangan, dan sebuah lemari pakaian.

"Ruangan siapa ini?" Maylene bertanya-tanya apakan pemilik ruangan akan kembali dan mengusir mereka atau ruangan ini memang tidak pernah digunakan, namun itu mustahil. Semua hal tampak dirapikan dengan baik dan tidak ada debu yang menempel di kursi maupun furniturnya.

Sebastian menjawab dengan nada datar sembari melepas jas butlernya, "Kamarku."

"Hee." Jadi sesederhana ini. Senyuman kecil tergambar di wajah Maylene sampai gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. "Untuk apa kaubawa aku ke sini?"

"Kamar ini terletak tepat di samping kamar Tuan Muda, jadi pagi ini kita bisa keluar dan langsung melapor dengan cepat tanpa ada orang yang menyadari keanehannya," jawab Sebastian masih tanpa emosi. "Lagipula, jika kuantar kau sendiri ke kamarmu, ada kesempatan bagi sang pembunuh untuk menghabisimu langsung, kan?"

Kata-kata yang Sebastian ucapkan tidak mampu menghapus semburat merah di wajah Maylene, namun Sebastian tidak peduli. Maylene menemukan suaranya kembali lalu bertanya, "Hanya untuk beberapa jam, bukan?"

"Beberapa jam," Sebastian mengulangi dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya. "Maukah kau menceritakanku sedikit tentang hubunganmu dengan butler Trancy itu?"

-x-

"Bahaya apa yang Anda maksud, my Lord?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada sopan.

"Kau tidak mendapatkannya?" Ciel menghela napas. "Pertama, dengan tewasnya butler Trancy tersebut, hal itu mengisyaratkan bahwa siapapun yang berada di belakang ini tidak segan membunuh untuk melindungi rahasianya, mengingat butler tersebut baru saja akan memberikan informasi berharga untuk kita. Yang kedua, karena Maylene berada di kamarmu sepanjang sisa malam, itu berarti dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berada di tempatnya semalam. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak memilki alibi."

"Saya yakin, untuk alibi dia telah mendapatkan orang yang tepat untuk mengonfirmasi alibinya." Sebastian tersenyum kecil. "Apa saya telah membuat pilihan yang salah?"

Ciel berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Tidak juga," ia mengakui kemudian menyeruput kembali tehnya. Setelah teh tersebut habis, ia meletakkan cangkirnya di tatakan yang berada di sampingnya. "Bagaimana dengan Maylene?"

"Ia baik-baik saja. Setelah saya interogasi semalam tentang hal-hal yang ia tahu, ia tertidur lelap di kamar saya. Saya yakin, ia bisa mengurus diri sendiri setelah itu. Saya tidak menguncinya."

Seringai jail muncul di wajah Ciel. "Apa yang kaulakukan semalam sampai ia kebablasan tidur?"

"Apa yang Anda pikir saya lakukan?" Sebastian membalas dengan seringaian lain. Melihat ekspresi Ciel berubah, Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Saya hanya membiarkannya tidur di tempat tidur saya setelah sebuah malam yang panjang. Itu saja." Kemudian Sebastian mengeluarkan catatan kecil yang ia sembunyikan di balik saku jas buntutnya. "Kembali pada informasi yang saya dapat, ternyata Claude adalah partner kedua Maylene—setelah Peter, yang baru-baru ini dibunuhnya secara… brutal. Peter sepertinya naik pangkat dan melayani pemimpin yang paling tinggi, sementara Claude dipindahtugaskan dan pada akhirnya menjadi partner Maylene. Namun pada suatu misi, Maylene memberontak, Claude melapor, Maylene diasingkan, dan Maylene pun tidak pernah mendengar apapun lagi tentangnya. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Saya tidak berhasil mendapatkan nama dan gambaran penampilan sang pemimpin ini dari Maylene." Dahi Sebastian berkerut. "Rupanya meski Maylene sering berbicara dengan sang pemimpin itu, ia tidak pernah melihat wajahnya."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke titik awal."

"Dengan Scotland Yard yang menyelidiki setiap orang di dalam Manor ini, ya."

"Kenapa harus cemas jika kalian tidak melakukan apapun yang salah?" tanya Ciel santai sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Scotland Yard. Kau bisa berada di sini dan coba mengatur semuanya, kalau kau mau."

Belum sempat Ciel pergi, Sebastian sudah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat pemuda berambut biru itu terhenti. "Anda mau tahu apa yang membuat Maylene diasingkan?"

"Ia memberontak, dan pemberontak itu tidak dapat dimaafkan. Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Ya, ia membangkang ketika diberikan sebuah misi untuk membantai seluruh anggota salah satu keluarga bangsawan Inggris tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan nama keluarga itu," Sebastian berhenti sejenak untuk menambahkan efek dramatis dengan senyum pahit di wajahnya, "adalah keluarga Phantomhive."

-x-

Maylene mengawasi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sembari mencabik-cabik saputangannya tanpa sadar. Pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkannya. Sudah beberapa jam Scotland Yard mencoba menginterogasi tamu-tamu pesta. Berhubung di luar badai tengah berkecamuk luar biasa, bahkan Ratu pun tidak dapat pulang ke Istana. Maka, saat itu, di dalam Trancy Manor terdapat kira-kira lima keluarga di sana, beserta dengan pelayan keluarga masing-masing. Keringat dingin mengalir menuruni pipinya.

"Maylene? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Maylene mendongakkan kepalanya, memaksa matanya menatap balik mata hijau yang bersinar khawatir milik salah satu rekan kerjanya, Finny.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Maylene sambil bergeser untuk memberi Finny tempat duduk di sampingnya. Finny duduk namun tidak mengacuhkan senyum terpaksa gadis berambut merah itu.

"Kau terlihat gugup."

"Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku akan diinterogasi secara resmi."

Finny memiringkan kepalanya sedikit untuk dapat melihat wajah Maylene dengan lebih jelas, kemudian menimpali dengan ceria. "Kau tidak perlu takut, semua orangnya ramah-ramah, kok. Interogasiku tadi berjalan dengan , omong-omong, kira-kira apa ya yang membuat Bard terlalu lama ditanyai?"

"Semoga saja bukan karena dia dicurigai." Kecemasan yang tadi sempat sirna menampakkan dirinya lagi di wajah , yang melihatnya, tertawa kecil lalu menepuk punggung Maylene lembut.

"Semua orang di sini dicurigai, Maylene, kau tidak perlu takut orang-orang akan menganggap Bard tersangka utama!"

Maylene tersenyum, menghargai sikap positive-thinking Finny, namun belum sempat ia menjawab suara teriakan frustrasi memenuhi ruangan.

"SUDAH KUBILANG, AKU HANYA MEMBAWA FLAMETHROWER KARENA KEBIASAAN, DAN BUTLER ITU TIDAK DIBUNUH KARENA TERBAKAR SAMPAI HANGUS, KAN? JADI TEPATNYA KENAPA KAU CURIGA?!"

Semua orang di ruang tunggu yang menunggu untuk diinterogasi menatap ruang yang digunakan untuk interogasi dengan tatapan ingin tahu, sementara wajah seluruh penghuni Phantomhive Manor memerah karena malu. Maylene beranjak dari kursinya.

"He? Maylene, apa yang…?"

"Aku ingin mendinginkan kepalaku sedikit. Giliranku sesudah Bard, bukan?"

"Ah, ya," kata Finny dengan tatapan cemas. "Jangan terlalu lama."

"Pasti."

Maylene berjalan melewati Ciel, Elizabeth, Paula, dan Sebastian yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, lalu tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit. Ciel tidak merespon, ia dan Sebastian hanya mengawasi Maylene tanpa berkata apa-apa, sementara Elizabeth melambai kepada Maylene. Segera setelah Maylene sudah terlalu jauh, Ciel meraih tangan Sebastian lalu berbisik cepat kepadanya.

"Apa yang kautunggu? Awasi dia!"

"Untuk apa, _my Lord_?"

"Bagaimana kalau ia memutuskan untuk kabur?"

"Saya tidak yakin dia akan mencoba untuk kabur lagi."

"Hal yang berlaku kepadamu, Sebastian, bukan pendapatmu, namun perintahku. Awasi dia."

Sebastian menghela napas, menggumamkan kata-kata patuhnya lalu berlari mengejar Maylene. Ciel mendengus lalu berbalik, mengira Elizabeth dan Paula berada di belakangnya, namun malah mendapati sang tuan rumah pesta berdiri tegak di belakangnya. Alois Trancy. "Apa maumu?" tanya Ciel datar.

"Mauku? Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang membuat kalian sungguh tergesa-gesa," jawab Alois dengan nada santai. "Apa itu karena kalian khawatir salah satu di antara kalian adalah seorang pembunuh?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," sergah Ciel cepat. Buru-buru ia mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Mengingat orang yang terbunuh adalah salah satu pelayan setiamu, aku heran kau tidak tampak terkejut dan sedih."

"Ah." Alois seakan baru tersadar akan hal itu. "Claude memang terbunuh dan aku menyayangkannya, tapi apa aku harus menangisi kepergiannya? Aku suka melihatnya dilumuri warna merah indah itu. Membuatku senang dan aman."

"Psikopat."

"Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Oh ya, Ciel, kuharap kau tidak akan pergi sebelum sore nanti! Aku ada sebuah kejutan yang akan dengan senang hati kutunjukkan kepadamu dan para tamu!"

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Ada atau tidak adanya Claude, sang tuan rumah tetap harus menghibur tamu-tamunya, kan?" Alois tertawa kecil kemudian melambai kepada Ciel. "Dah, Ciel! Sampai bertemu nanti sore!"

Ciel tidak balas melambai, melainkan hanya mengerutkan dahi dan mengawasi Alois dengan tatapan bingung.

-x-

"Benar-benar deh, kau ini," kata Sebastian dengan nada sebal. "Aku perlu bilang berapa kali kepadamu untuk jangan pernah lari dari hal-hal yang akan menjatuhkanmu?"

Maylene berdiri di depannya, pura-pura tidak mengacuhkan Sebastian sambil menatap ke luar jendela, mengawasi badai yang makin lama makin deras hujannya. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri."

"Kau tahu, banyak orang yang mencurigaimu karena kau pergi mendadak dari ruangan tepat sebelum kau dipanggil. Bahkan Tuan Muda takut kau akan pergi lagi."

"Apa, kau tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak membunuh Claude?"

"Aku memercayaimu," kata Sebastian. "Tapi, ingat, aku adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang pernah melihatmu membunuh seseorang tanpa senjata apapun selain kekuatan kakimu."

"Jadi, kau memercayaiku tapi masih memiliki keraguan kepadaku?" tanya Maylene, tertegun. "Jika orang yang paling kupercayai di dunia ini bahkan tidak memercayaiku, untuk apa aku terus bertahan sampai sekarang?"

Baru saja Sebastian membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sebuah suara memenuhi Trancy Manor, keras dan menyita perhatian mereka.

"Maylene, Phantomhive. Giliran Anda."

Tanpa menatap Sebastian lagi, Maylene berlari kecil menuju arah suara itu.

-x-

"Jadi, nama Anda adalah Maylene?"

Maylene mengangguk, menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh seperti saja dia Maylene. Sang interrogator melanjutkan.

"Maid dari keluarga Phantomhive?"

Maylene mengangguk lagi dengan kaku. Orang dari Scotland Yard itu mendesah sembari memutar-mutar penanya.

"Aku adalah Inspektur Aberline. Aku ditugaskan untuk menginterogasi orang-orang di Manor ini sementara anggota yang lain mengadakan penyelidikan menyeluruh," jelas Aberline dengan wajah masam. "Kau tidak perlu menjadi terlalu tegang, kecuali kau punya sesuatu yang membuatmu merasa bersalah. Apakah kau memilikinya? Jika tidak, tidak perlu cemas." Aberline melirik daftar pertanyaan yang harus diajukannya. "Pertama… ada di mana Anda pada sekitar pukul dua belas malam sampai pukul dua pagi?"

"Err… saya berada di kamar."

"Apa Anda sempat melihat ada yang aneh pada Mr. Faustus semalam?"

Maylene tersentak. "Maaf, apa maksud Anda?"

"Ada beberapa saksi yang mengatakan bahwa mereka melihat kalian bersama di ballroom kemarin malam."

"…Saya rasa tidak ada yang aneh padanya, waktu itu."

Aberline dapat melihat keraguan yang tampak di wajah Maylene saat ia memberikan pernyataan, namun ia tidak berkomentar. "Apa Mr. Faustus membicarakan—"

Inspektur muda tersebut belum sempat mengutarakan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya ketika seseorang menyela.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya rasa saya harus ikut dalam interogasi ini."

Aberline dan Maylene menoleh untuk menatap seseorang yang menginterupsi interogasi itu, seorang pria berpakaian serba putih dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ekspresi tidak senang muncul di wajah Aberline ketika ia tersebut mengenali sosok itu, meski Maylene mendapat kesulitan dalam mengingat siapa gerangan penginterupsi interogasi ini.

"Mr Ash! Saya rasa saya sudah memasang tanda sibuk di luar?"

"Sekali lagi, maaf mengganggu, namun saya baru saja mendapat informasi mematikan yang dapat memecahkan kasus ini," Ash berkata dengan senyum sopan di wajahnya sembari membungkuk sedikit. Otot di alis Aberline berkedut.

"Anda bisa membicarakan hal itu dengan saya di luar, tidak perlu di depan tersangka segala."

"Itu kalau dia masih merupakan tersangka."

Kemudian Ash berjalan perlahan ke arah Maylene dan memborgol tangannya.

Kedua mata Maylene melebar. Aberline berdiri dengan perasaan shock.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Mr Ash?"

Senyum yang hampir mirip seringaian terpasang di bibir Ash. Pria berambut putih keabu-abuan itu membuka mulutnya kemudian melontarkan kata-kata yang menghantam Maylene seperti sebaskom es balok. "Miss Maylene, Anda ditangkap atas bukti keterlibatan Anda pada kematian Mr Faustus kemarin malam, berdasarkan kesaksian seorang sumber anonim yang menyatakan bahwa Anda terlihat berada di tempat kejadian perkara pada waktu perkiraan kejadian."

"Tapi itu sampah!" seru Aberline dengan ketidakpercayaan menghiasi suaranya. Tangannya mengepal lalu menghantam meja dengan kekuatan tak terduga. "Hanya karena dia terlihat pernah berada di sana, bukan berarti dialah pembunuhnya! Hanya karena seorang saksi anonim berkata demikian, bukan berarti itu benar! Penyelidikan lebih lanjut masih perlu dilakukan!"

"Ratu setuju untuk menahannya dalam kekuasaan penegak hukum khusus sampai bukti konkrit lain berhasil ditemukan," kata Ash dengan nada final. "Dan kami berhasil mendapatkan sisa sidik jari dari senjata yang diduga sebagai senjata pembunuhnya. Kami bisa mencocokkan sidik jari tersebut dengan sidik jari Miss Maylene di sini, dan semua akan beres. Sementara itu, Mr Aberline, kewenangan berada pada kami. Hak Scotland Yard untuk mengurus kasus ini sudah kami ambil kembali karena sayangnya Ratu terlibat dalam kejadian tidak perlu seperti ini. Karena itu, saya permisi."

Dan perut Maylene didera rasa mual tak tertahankan.

-x-

Ciel mengetukkan jemari tangannya ke lengan kiri atasnya ketika Sebastian berjalan kembali ke arahnya. "Dan apa yang membuatmu begitu lama, Sebastian?"

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak mengira Maylene dapat berjalan sejauh itu."

"Itu tidak penting. Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan kembali ke ruang interogasi, meski dengan wajah pucat…" Ciel menunduk untuk melihat kepalan tangannya sendiri. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Sebastian. Sudah dekat. Dan Maylene adalah umpan yang sempurna untuk mengetahui siapa bajingan yang membantai orangtuaku dan menghancurkan hidupku untuk dua bulan setelahnya."

"Kata-kata seperti itu tidak begitu pantas diucapkan, Tuan Muda, mengingat status Anda sebagai seorang Earl."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan umpan ini."

Sebastian menyunggingkan senyum sopan. "Tipikal sekali Tuan Muda…"

Dengan tangannya pula Ciel memberi isyarat kepada Sebastian untuk mendekat, dan itulah yang dilakukan Sebastian setelahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang kaudapatkan dari penyelidikan terhadap Manor ini?"

"Saya memang merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh dan tak biasa, namun saya tidak dapat menemukan apa hal aneh tersebut," Sebastian berkata seadanya.

Ciel mengerutkan dahi. "Dasar tidak bisa berterus terang."

Sebastian melayangkan senyum sopan kepada tuannya, namun sepertinya bocah berusia 13 tahun tersebut tidak dapat memahami di mana letak kesopanan di wajahnya.

Kemudian senyum itu terhapus ketika dua orang berseragam putih yang diketahuinya sebagai pasukan elit Ratu masuk ke dalam ruang interogasi dan keluar lagi dalam waktu kurang dari semenit sembari membawa seorang gadis berambut merah yang kedua tangannya diborgol, digantikan oleh kerutan dalam di dahi mulusnya.

Ketiga orang tersebut berjalan keluar ballroom seakan semua orang tidak sedang memandangi mereka. Segera setelah mereka menghilang, suara-suara di ballroom mengeras menjadi dengungan tanpa akhir orang-orang yang bergosip.

Ciel tampak sama terkejutnya seperti Sebastian, meski responnya bukanlah diam mematung tanpa kata, melainkan langsung bertindak dan menghampiri butler privat Ratu yang baru keluar dari ruang interogasi lalu menghadangnya sebelum Ash sempat mengikuti kedua anak buahnya. "Mr Ash, apa yang…?"

"Kami telah mengamankan tersangka utama dalam kasus ini," Ash menjawab dengan nada tenang yang anehnya dapat didengar siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan enggan Ciel menyadari bahwa perhatian telah ditujukan kepada mereka. "Karena itu, Anda sekalian bisa menghela napas lega."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghela napas lega jika kau siap untuk menjebloskan seseorang yang tidak bersalah ke dalam penjara?" tanya Ciel dengan nada sarkastik. Ash hanya berdeham kemudian menjawab kembali sembari tetap bertahan pada karakternya yang tenang.

"Kecuali Anda punya bukti yang membenarkan pernyataan bahwa Miss Maylene tidak bersalah, saya akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja Anda katakan tadi."

Ciel baru saja akan membuka mulut dan mengajukan argument lain, namun seorang pemuda berambut pirang menyela mereka.

Alois.

"Ash! Aku bisa mulai pestanya sekarang?" rengek Alois manja sembari menempel di lengan bangsawan tersebut. "Aku sudah bosan. Lagipula, kau sudah dapat tersangkanya, kan?" Alois melirik Ciel sekilas, senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Bahkan Ratu pun bisa senang sekarang."

"Kami sudah mulai memulangkan orang-orang karena badai sudah agak mereda."

"Apa? Kenapa? Padahal aku sudah punya kejutan!"

Senyum tipis mengembang di wajah pucat Ash. "Saya yakin, karena cuaca masih belum benar-benar bagus, masih ada cukup banyak orang di sini. Jika Anda tidak keberatan, Anda bisa mulai pesta perpisahannya sekarang. Ratu pasti akan benar-benar senang."

"Tunggu, Ratu masih di sini?" sela Ciel tajam. "Bukankah prioritasmu adalah memastikan bahwa Ratu pulang terlebih dahulu dalam keadaan selamat?"

"Ratu memutuskan untuk mendahulukan bangsawan-bangsawan lain karena beberapa masalah yang memprihatinkan. Kesehatannya tidaklah sebaik dulu."

Mendengar itu, Ciel langsung berjalan menjauh dengan Sebastian di belakangnya.

"Tunggu, Ciel? Mau ke mana, kau?"

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Ratu!" jawab Ciel, kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada lebih rendah yang hanya dapat didengar butlernya. "Sebastian, ke bawah tanah. Cek Maylene."

Sebastian menjauh dari tuannya tanpa suara. Alois mengawasi kepergian mereka berdua, kali ini tanpa senyum.

"Ash, dia sembarangan…"

"Jangan khawatir."

Seringaian aneh memenuhi wajahnya.

"Saya yakin Anda bisa memulai persiapan pestanya sekarang, Earl Trancy."

-x-

Rasa mual di perut Maylene belum juga sirna.

_Tangan itu_. Ia meraih pergelangan tangannya sendiri, mengingat-ingat bagaimana rasanya tangan bersarung putih itu menggenggamnya erat dan memborgolnya. _Aku ingat sentuhannya_.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus merasakan ini semua?

Ia mulai memikirkan kehidupan yang direnggut, dikembalikan, kemudian direnggut kembali. Kehidupannya.

Dan mereka kembali.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya. _Ini salahmu, Maylene_, ulangnya dalam hati. _Kau membawa tuanmu ke dalam masalah ini. Kau adalah kutukan._

_Kau adalah kutukan._

Suara lain bergema di kepalanya.

Kemudian suara pintu terbuka menariknya dari alam renungan kembali ke realita. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut terdengar, lalu mendapati sosok berpakaian hitam dari atas ke bawah.

"Hai." Maylene menyapa untuk menghindari percakapan serius yang langsung pada intinya. "Kau mau menyalahkanku juga atas semua masalah ini? Jadilah tamuku, ayo bergabung."

Sosok tersebut melangkah lebih dekat ke jeruji besi, dan cahaya lilin menerangi wajahnya. Sebastian Michaelis berdiri tak bergeming hanya berjarak satu meter di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat ditebak terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu," bisiknya. "Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu. Tuan Muda ingin tahu kabarmu. Dan dia juga ingin kau tahu bahwa kesalahpahaman ini akan diselesaikan dalam sekejap. Dia ingin kau bersabar."

"Dan atas dasar apa," kata Maylene perlahan tanpa keinginan untuk terdengar emosional, "kau tidak menyalahkanku, setelah apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi akulah yang mencemarkan nama baik Tuan Muda yang telah kubawa sejak aku menjadi pelayannya. Dan siapa tahu, mungkin aku malah sedang membawa Tuan Muda ke arah masalah yang lebih berat. Katakan kepadaku, atas dasar apa kau tidak menyalahkanku."

"Karena Tuan Muda memercayaimu." Sebastian berkata menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menghentikan gadis itu dari berbicara lebih jauh. Ia melanjutkan.

"Begitu juga aku."

=TBC=

Pembendaharaan kata saya masih belum bagus, ya. Alurnya juga agak kecepetan.

Saya baru nonton Welcome to the Phantomhives, masa. Dan sadar kalau kata-kata Claude kepada Maylene itu sama persis sama yang dikatakan Sebastian kepada tokoh utama (yang assassin itu x_x) tentang diam kalau mau membunuh.

Aduh, maaf soal itu. Saya kan belum nonton OVA itu sebelum nulis fic ini ;-; *headbang*

Btw. Alurnya emang makin kompleks, kan? Saya serasa ngancurin dan re-make Kuro. Serius. Rasanya gak enak. Padahal niat awalnya cuma mau nyelesain dalam two-shot. Jadi begini.

Dan saya rasa genrenya harus saya ganti. Romancenya gak banyak, banyakan adventure dan drama. (tumben banget saya gak bikin romance, kalau perlu dibilang. Saya suka adegan banyak aksi, sih…) Perlu saya ganti gak?

More importantly, thank you for all support you gave me all this time!

Saya minta maaf karena lama update, seperti biasa, tapi kali ini bukan karena saya banyak tugas. Tugas saya uda selesai kok, kan saya uda berhasil menyelesaikan pertempuran dengan UN. (9'_')9 masalah sebenarnya adalah saya sibuk daftar SMA dan…

SAYA GAK PUNYA PULSAAAAAAAAAA!

Ini juga saya ngetiknya buru-buru, makanya jadi ngaco T_T Mana saya nggak ada beta-reader, segala macam typo nggak terhindari, deh.

Oke daripada saya terusin curhat gajelas kayak gini, mending saya akhiri ff ini. Yang pasti saya akan kembali untuk chapter 5.

Mind to give me your critics? It would help me a lot.


End file.
